Is My Love Not Enough
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: What happens when they fall for each other instead... Please R&R... MwahzZ", !UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Almost

**A/N:** I'm trying to master my angst... hope it works out. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it all human or keep it as vampire-werewolf type, but we'll see how it turns out neh?

**Warning: **(I don't usually warn so this is sorta important I guess)**:** OOC Jacob, suicidal-emo-like!Jake

**Disclaimer:** Jacob wouldn't be emo

**Is My Love Not Enough: Almost**

His hood was drawn low, hiding his face from the world. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, balled up into tight fists. It was pouring out, but he didn't care. He was soaking wet, dripping, but that didn't matter to him, he didn't care.

So what if he got sick? Pneumonia? Ha! Fine! Let him catch it and hopefully die. Yeah... that to him would be a dream come true... _If I die..._ Nobody would care if he died. Nobody would miss him either. Good-ridden to bad rubbish!

The love of his life was marrying another. Bella was his, only his. They were best friends. That stupid song made it seem so good... _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

BULLSHIT!

He hated Edward Cullen with a passion. Edward Cullen, who'd come out of nowhere and swept Bella off her feet... his Bella.

_It should've been me!_

He was shaking now. _GOOD! Let me catch pneumonia or whatever!_ The rain kept falling and he kept walking.

Why had that stupid asshole come back? When he'd accepted that scholarship to some posh medical school, Jacob had rejoiced. Sure Bella had been a wreck from the 'long distance relationships never work' break-up, broken because her 'true love' left her, but so what? Jacob would be there. Jacob _was_ there. Every day he was with her. Every single day! Nursing her back to health, getting to the 'almost Bella' Bella.

But then he came back, claimed he couldn't stand being away from her, using large words to sound impressive, words that Jacob could never use and be taken seriously. Bella took him back, forgot all about Jacob. Poor little Jacob.

Jacob growled as he continued to walk – to no particular destination – in the dodgy streets, hoping, praying that someone tries to mug him and kills him instead.

Yeah, he'd admit it. He was too chicken to end it all himself, so he was trying to get other ways of dying without it being entirely his fault. He'd just be that guy that was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He didn't want to be around when the wedding finally came around, he wanted to be decomposing peacefully before he was invited to witness the, I do's.

Yeah... that's right. The asshole had come back, same day asked Bella to marry him. As expected – by all but Jacob – she'd said yes.

_Nice one Bells, rip my heart out while at it too!_

Jacob continued to walk way away from civilised areas. If he got mugged now, no one would hear him, or if they did they wouldn't help. Good! It's what he wanted anyway.

"_You'll find someone better."_ Jacob growled dangerously. Damn her! Didn't she understand? He loved _her_. There would be no one better than her. She was the one and only. His true love, his soul mate.

No, she wasn't. She was Cullen's soul mate. They belonged together, like peanuts to butter, like salt to sea, like flames to fire, like... They belonged together...

Jacob sighed, continuing his long trek to nowhere.

Just when he was giving up hope that anyone would come for him, he felt something hard and metal connect with the back of his head. He cried out in pain, vision blurring and feeling dizzy. Even though he wanted this, it hurt no less.

"Give me your money," a voice slurred, drunk.

"No!" Jacob replied. The metal rod connected with his rib this time. Oh yeah... it cracked. Jacob smiled through the pain.

"Give us your money fucker!" Oh... there were more. Jacob could hear about four different voices all demanding he give them his money. _If I had any fuckers!_

"Fuck you!" Jacob spat. Someone kicked his already cracked rib. The pain surged through his body. _Sweet pain, fill me!_

"Give us your damn money!"

"NO!" Another kick to the ribs, this time it broke. He bit his tongue hard, he wasn't going to cry. He wanted this.

He chuckled, this was happening, it was really happening. The chuckling pissed them off. They beat him. They beat him good. His whole body felt like it was on fire. The pain was too much. _I will not cry; I want this!_ They continued to kick and punch him, he continued to laugh, even throwing in a, 'Yes sir, I want more'!

"Crazy fucker!" one of the assaulters shouted. Jacob felt something, a blade, slice through his clothes and into his skin, someone stabbed him! Again... again... again!

It wasn't funny anymore. It hurt, it fucken hurt so bad...

The kicking stop. The punching stop. The stabbing stopped too. Jacob breathed in and out heavily. It hurt... it hurt so bad...

_What was I thinking? I don't want to die... What will happen to Billy? Shit! I don't want to die... I don't want to die..._

But he was going to die. He was in the middle of nowhere. No one would find him here. He was going to die... he was going to die.

He cried, no, he sobbed. He didn't want to die. Who would look after Billy? Billy, his father. _Idiot!_ Billy needed him, he needed Billy. He had Billy. He didn't want to die!

Jacob was shaking; he was cold, wet and dying. It was his fault. He wanted this. He was getting what he wanted... but he didn't want it anymore, but it was going to happen... Karma's a bitch.

He felt a cool hand take his, another on his forehead, caressing his sweaty forehead shushing him, trying to keep him calm.

"It's okay Jacob," a voice said. It was distant but calming. "It's alright... Help is on its way... You'll be fine..." Jacob slipped away, still with the hand in his, into a calm darkness...

**TBC...**

So yeah... that's that then... how was my angst? Good, bad, ugh? Pweeze R&R...

*BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!*

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	2. SheDemon's The Hero

**A/N:** I've decided that maybe I should keep the vampires and werewolves (since someone did mention that it would be so much better if I did) but then it won't be so out there like in the actual Twilight Saga (well most of the time), it'll be more chilled...

**NOTE:** Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin and Bordy have all phased and are now wolves. Jacob hasn't phased yet so he still thinks that the wolf legends are still just legends...

ooooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjjjj change POV

_**Jacob's thoughts written like this**_

**Disclaimer:** Jacob wouldn't be emo

**Is My Love Not Enough: She-Demon's The Hero**

Billy and Sam were the first to arrive, the rest of the pack, Emily and Sue following behind. They all burst into the hospital, looking around to see if they could find the person who'd called them and told them where Jacob was. They spotted her, Rosalie Hale, who was the one that had found Jacob and brought him to the hospital. She was sitting on one of the hospital chairs, her shirt covered with blood... Jacob's blood.

"Blondie," Sam said. "What happened?" Rosalie looked tired, very much so, despite her vampirism.

"They tried to mug him," she said. She was still shocked. She couldn't believe what she'd seen. When she'd followed him out the house she hadn't thought that he was doing some idiotic suicidal thing... and it was because of Bella. Rosalie didn't have to be Edward to know this.

"Who?"

"I don't know. They ran when I hissed at them. They weren't sure what it was but they knew it was dangerous."

"Oh..." Rosalie sighed. "Where is he now?"

"I called Carlisle. They've got him in one of the operating rooms."

"Oh..." There was silence for a while.

"Why?" Leah finally said.

"Why what?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Why'd you help him? He's a wolf; you're a leech, why would you help him?"

"He's always getting the short end of the stick, excuse the pun. I just... we have something in common; we both want what we can't have. And I actually sort of like the kid, if we look past the smell that's always lingering around when he's been with you guys. He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve what he's getting." Leah seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Thank you," Billy said. "For saving him."

"It was nothing. I'd totally do it again." Billy nodded. They all sat around waiting for Carlisle to come out and tell them what was going on. After what felt like hours, Carlisle walked out and went to them.

"How is he?" Rosalie asked, jumping up and running to her father.

"He's going to be fine," Carlisle said. Rosalie sighed, relieved. She couldn't lose that kid. He was the only person she knew who always had a comeback to her insults and was never fazed by hers. "Sam, may I speak to you and Billy alone?" Sam and Billy nodded then they all walked to an office. Twenty minutes later, Sam and Billy came out the office looking both glum and excited.

"Can we see him?" Seth asked, but before Carlisle could answer Bella rushed into the hospital followed by Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie hissed dangerously and went for Bella.

"This is your fault!" Rosalie shouted at Bella. Carlisle and Emmett held her back.

"Easy," Emmett said.

"Keep her away from Jacob or I will... and I promise I won't be gentle." She yanked herself away from her husband and father then stormed off to the room they were keeping Jacob leaving everyone shocked at her reaction – well everyone but Leah, who was smirking smugly.

When Rose walked into Jacob's room she'd been expecting the worst but she found that he wasn't doing too badly. He had bandages around his middle where he'd been stabbed, and he'd had a few stitches for a cut on his forehead, but either then that, he looked fine. He was going to make it.

"Hey Jake," she said taking his warm hand in hers and stroking it with her thumb. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. It just wouldn't be fun without you. I'd have no one to call me Blonde She-Devil of the Bitch-Dimension." Rosalie chuckled softly. "Wake up soon, I already miss insulting you." She kissed his forehead gently then left the room.

**Jacob's POV**

_What was I thinking? I don't want to die... What will happen to Billy? Shit! I don't want to die... I don't want to die..._

I couldn't leave Billy. That was not an option for me. Rebecca and Rachel wouldn't be able to take care of him; they hardly knew anything about taking care of him. It was all up to me to do it, I couldn't leave him now. I loved my dad, he loved me. That's enough love in the world for me, I had him, I didn't need Bella...

But I was going to die. I didn't even know where I was, nobody knew where I was. Nobody would help. Those assholes who attacked me probably wouldn't breathe a word about what happened, afraid to go to prison, so it was definite, I was going to die.

I didn't want to die. I had to live. Billy needed me, I needed him. How the hell had I allowed a girl to do this to me? Why the hell had I allowed her to do this to me? I didn't need her. I had Billy, Billy my father who loved me despite everything. The man, so wise and caring, I had him and now I was going to die because of some girl who didn't even care. _Idiot!_

I was sobbing, I was shaking; I was cold, wet and I was dying and I had no one else to blame for that but myself. I'm the one that had wanted this. I got what I wanted right... yeah... but now that I didn't want it I was getting it... that's how it works right? Karma's a bitch!

I was so sure I was going to die. There was no use fighting it. I was just going to let him happen. Let the darkness consume me, take me, keep me. But then I felt a hand, a cold, small girly hand take my large warm one. Another girly hand, belonging to the same person, was on my forehead, caressing it, cooling my rapidly heating body down, keeping me calm.

"It's okay Jacob," a soft, girl voice said. I knew that voice! _I know that voice!_ It sounded far but soothing. "It's alright... Help is on its way... You'll be fine..." I was going to be fine; I was going to be okay. I was so tired, so drained of energy that all I could do was shut my eyes and drift off to a tranquil darkness...

oooooooo

I don't know what happened to me after I passed out; all I know is that I was knocked out. My whole body felt numb. But I didn't care about that. All I cared about was the fact that I was alive. I wasn't dead. Someone had saved me. Someone I knew saved me.

I wasn't fully awake yet. It was like I was in some sort of coma but awake, able to hear what was going on around me. I heard the door open and someone wearing heeled shoes walk in. The person took my hand. It was the same hand that had taken mine before I passed out! The girl who saved my life!

"Hey Jake," the girl said, the same voice as the girl that saved me... But wait...

_**Whow... whow, whow, whow. I know that voice! But it can't be! She hates me doesn't she? We hate each other.**_

"I'm glad you're going to be okay."

_**What? **__**She**__** saved my life? Now she's glad I'm okay? What the hell was going on?**_

"It just wouldn't be fun without you."

_**Come on She-Devil, you don't really mean that, do you? But it can't be her right? She's She-Devil.**_

"I'd have no one to call me Blonde She-Devil of the Bitch-Dimension." Rosalie chuckled softly.

_**Holy fucker it is her! She saved my life! She-Devil saved my life? Holy hell! Holy fudge!**_

"Wake up soon, I already miss insulting you."

_**Oh yeah... by the time I'm up I'll have enough insults for you too Blonde-Witch.**_

I felt her cold leechy lips touch my forehead gently then she left the room.

_**Whow! Did She-Witch just kiss me? Holy fucker... ha... I could always use that one for later... You ain't so bad Rose. You're actually a really cool chick too...**_

jjjjjjjjjj

When Rosalie finally got back to the others they'd all recovered from her outburst. Esme and Charlie had also arrived and they were busy comforting Bella, who hadn't recovered from Rosalie's... threat. Rosalie didn't look at anyone, she just walked past them.

"Where're you going?" Emmett asked, sounding a little concerned for his wife.

"Home," she replied. "I gotta go change and..." she stopped. He wasn't around to hear the insult. "...Rest," she opted to say.

"I'll come with you."

"No. Stay here, I'll be fine. I just need some time alone."

"Okay. See you at home."

"Okay."

"Love you Rose." She smiled at her goof-ball.

"Love you too Em." She kissed him gently then walked out the hospital, walked around to the back, making sure no one human saw her; then ran into the woods to hunt before going home.

**TBC...**

You know... I find it so much easier to write about Rosalie when she's nicer to Jake (and still a bitch to Bella... LOL...) Anyway... there you go... another chapter in the bag...

Am I still keeping up my angst or did I lose it somewhere? (Don't ask me why I want to master this angst thing, I just do)

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. Cullen Family Meeting

**A/N:** I'm min for this now... my back effin hurts! But anyway... here's chapter three... Yeah Man!

**NOTE:** Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin and Bordy have all phased and are now wolves. Jacob hasn't phased yet so he still thinks that the wolf legends are still just legends...

ooooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjjjj change POV

_**Jacob's thoughts written like this**_

**Disclaimer:** Nah

**Is My Love Not Enough: Cullen Family Meeting**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what Rosalie had done. Had she honestly just accused Bella for what happened to Jacob? How could Bella have done that to Jacob? He was the one being an idiot, walking in dangerous streets in the middle of the night. How could it possibly have been Bella's fault?

Rosalie didn't like Bella; that much was clear. But to accuse her of something she had nothing to do with, and then try to attack because of that something... it was nasty and unreasonable! I thought Rosalie was better than that. She was my sister. Shouldn't she be protecting my fiancé and not the guy that was trying to steal the love of my life away from me?

And Jacob! The nerve of that... that dog! He probably knew exactly what he was doing when he stormed out the house and took off. He knew what he was doing when he walked into whatever alley he'd been attacked in. He knew it! He just wanted to ruin a happy moment. Dog!

Those two can be best friends for all I care! And Leah Clearwater too. She had the nerve to smile when Rosalie almost murdered Bella. She smiled! How can two women be so heartless? I guess it was understandable for Leah; she didn't like Bella because she claimed Bella was hurting Jacob and Jacob was like her brother, but Rosie? Rosie was supposed to be _my_ sister. She's not supposed to pick that dog's side; she's supposed to be supporting Bella.

Rosalie was being unfair to Bella. She was taking the fact that she couldn't have children and Bella could out on Bella. What happened to her was unfortunate, it really was, but she shouldn't be taking it out on Bella. Bella had nothing to do with her being attacked by her stupid husband-to-be, Bella wasn't even born then. Rosalie just had to get off her high horse and learn to live with what she has.

And as for Emmett, all my 'dear' brother could do was say 'easy'. He should've told her a thing or two about manners. But Emmett's too cowardly to do that. He just forever follows whatever Rosalie says, like a good little puppy.

jjjjjjjj

The Cullen Household was in gloom. The whole place had an aura of gloominess. Esme – as motherly as she was – had tried to get everyone to smile but it didn't work. No one was in the mood to smile; they weren't in the mood to talk either so they all went and did different things.

Rosalie, who'd been given special permission to go to the Rez since Jacob got back from the hospital, spent most of her time there, she just couldn't stand being under the same roof as Edward. Emmett went to Alaska to visit the Denali's for a few days while Rosalie helped with nursing Jacob back to health, he too couldn't stand being in the same house as the 'brother' who'd called him a 'good little puppy that followed whatever his devilish wife had to say'.

Alice and Jasper decided to go to Isle Esme for another honeymoon because home just wasn't home anymore, and Jasper was having a hard time with all those depressing emotions. He just couldn't take it anymore, so Alice figured that the best thing to do would be to leave for a while, till things got better.

Edward spent most of his time with Bella. She needed him. She felt terrible for what happened with Jacob. She thought that what Rosalie said was true, that it was all her fault. Edward assured her it wasn't, assured her that Jacob did that to himself; knew what he was doing.

Esme consumed her time with her projects while Carlisle spent extra hours in the hospital. They were both trying hard to keep their family together, but it wasn't working out. With the verbal fights (which prove to be more dangerous than physical fights) that had broken out in the house, nobody wanted to talk to anyone. The children were all leaving.

Esme couldn't help but feel that she and Carlisle weren't trying hard enough. She felt like they were just letting their family fall apart because of a silly outburst. She didn't blame anyone for what was going on, just the things that had been said. She wanted her family back, she wanted to make things right.

She and Carlisle were the only one's home now. Alice and Jasper were still at Isle Esme; Emmett still at Alaska; Rosalie was still at the Rez and Edward at Bella's. She missed her children so much. She missed it all.

Esme had just finished doing unnecessary laundry when she decided that this stupid fight had gone on long enough. She packed all the clothes she'd been washing then went up to her husband's office. She knocked gently.

"Come in love," Carlisle answered. She walked in and sat down on the couch in the office with a sigh. Carlisle joined her, taking her hands and kissing each finger. "What is it?" he asked, when he'd kissed all her fingers.

"Don't you think this has gone on for too long?" she finally asked, looking her husband in the eye. "They can't possibly think they can avoid each other forever." Carlisle sighed.

"I know love. But we can't force them to do what they don't want to do."

"I know. But we could... we could call a family meeting. Discuss this with them; see if we can't fix this. Carlisle we can't just sit back and watch out family fade away."

"I know Esme, I know."

"So we're going to call them all back, no one else but our family. We're going to discuss this like civilised adults."

"Yes, that is a plan."

"Call Emmett and Edward, I'll call Rosalie and Alice." Carlisle nodded.

"All right." He kissed her tenderly. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

ooooooooo

Six hours later the whole Cullen Family was in the living room. Carlisle was standing by the fire place, Esme sitting on the couch beside Jasper and Alice. Edward was sitting on a couch at one side of the room while Rosalie sat on the other. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie. They were all dead quite, no one was moving. If a human had walked in they'd think that the people in room were only statues, perfect porcelain statues.

"Well," Carlisle finally said, breaking the silence. "We all know why we're here today. You're mother and I feel that this family is falling apart and we don't want that. We've been through too much for that to happen. I want us, as a family, to figure out some way to reach an understanding. I know things have been said that shouldn't've been, but because we're a family and we love each other, we can look past that and be happy again. This name calling and ignoring is getting too much for all of us. We all need to communicate and try and work through whatever this is and be a family again."

"We want you back," Esme said. "As a family, who loves and supports each other. We have gone through a lot to get to where we are as a family; every one of us has some hardship they had to go through before getting here, finding happiness, and a home, with people who love you. I can't lose any of you, it's not an option. You all mean the world to me, and losing you because of whatever this is will be too much for me, I just... I won't be able to go through it. Please, we have to work this out, for all our sakes."

"Fine," Rosalie said. "I'm willing to apologise to Bella if Edward apologises to Emmett for he said."

"I am sorry for what I said," Edward said. "I didn't mean it. I was frustrated and angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on any of you." Esme smiled at her children.

"Thank you," she said. "This means so much to me. Thank you."

"None of us want to see family fall apart Esme," Alice said.

"Family hug!" Emmett declared, jumping over the couch and pulling Rosalie along to the centre of the room. The rest of the family joined in the hug.

"I love you all," Esme said.

"We love you too Es." They were going to be okay...

**TBC...**

Cullen Family Moment... Oh yeah... Sweet Stuff... Anyway... this was like a really hard chapter to write, I hit a bit of a wall during this but I fell through... AWESOME!

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	4. Phased

**A/N:** They There Was Chapter Four...

**NOTE:** Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin and Bordy have all phased and are now wolves. Jacob hasn't phased yet so he still thinks that the wolf legends are still just legends...

ooooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjjjj change POV

_**Jacob's thoughts written like this**_

'_Wolf pack's thoughts'_

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Is My Love Not Enough: Phased!**

Jacob was lying in bed, curled up in a ball. He'd been okay for a week since recovering but now... now he was in really intense pain. He didn't understand why he was in so much pain. It wasn't like the pain he'd gone through when he'd come out of hospital, that pain was better, but this one... It was almost like his bones were shifting and it got worse when he tried to stretch.

A wolf howl was heard in the distance. Jacob felt compelled to go towards it. He forced himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of ragged jeans and began walking out the house ever so slowly using the walls for support, holding his side – where he'd been stabbed – and breathing heavily. The wolf howled again. Jacob pushed on, breathing deeply, he was even a little sweaty now, it hurt, but he had to do it.

Finally, he got outside. The air was cold as usual, but in went right past him, his own body was burning hot. Another howl was let loose. Jacob walked/crawled into the woods. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that this was the right way. _**I can do this!**_

Jacob was in so much pain that he thought he was going to pass out, but then... then he saw it, a huge bear-like animal with black fur. There were others too, nine of them in total. Jacob was shocked, he knew what these things were; he'd heard the legends... but... but if these things existed that meant that so did the cold ones... the leeches... the bloodsuckers...

The pain was too much for Jacob now. He collapsed onto the forest floor, breathing deeply as bones in his body began to creek and break and shift. He'd never felt such intense pain before. He was screaming in agony, it hurt, it all hurt so badly. His bones were shifting, some becoming longer, some becoming shorter, even his facial bones felt like they were shifting somehow.

Jacob was sure he was going to pass out from the pain. It was just so much for him, he couldn't do this. _**I can't do this!**_ But then the pain stopped, everything stopped shifting and moving and breaking and elongating and shortening and everything was quiet...

'_Jake?'_ He was confused at first. He knew it was Sam's voice, but it sounded like it was in his hea rather than outside. _'Jacob, can you hear me?'_

'_**Wait... why is Sam in my head?'**_

'_Jake, dude?'_ Embry's concerned voice said. _'Get up man.'_

'_**Embry too? What the hell is going on? Am I losing it? Yeah... that's probably it. I've completely lost it.'**_

'_You haven't lost it idiot, you phased,' _Leah's voice said. Jacob was confused for a bit then decided it was best to open his eyes and see what happened.

'_**Whow!'**_ Everything was bright, the smells were deeper, his hearing was better... _**'What happened to me?' **_he looked down at his not so pain-filled body and saw fur, russet coloured fur with two forelegs. _**'What the hell? This... What the hell?'**_

'_You phased Jake,'_ Sam said. _'You're now part of the pack.'_

'_**So this is what you guys were keeping from me all this time? This... this wolf thing?'**_

'_It's part of the rules. We can't tell you until you phase.'_

'_**Well there's no use for that, I've already phased, I already know.'**_

'_It's about time too,'_ Quil said. _'Everyone was getting tired of Seth whining about you not knowing.'_

'_**How... how can I even hear you guys?'**_

'_It's a wolf thing,' _Sam said. _'It's like a link.'_

'_It's like a no secrets thing,'_ Jared said. _'We all know your dirty little secrets.'_

'_**Oh... how nice...'**_

'_Don't worry kid,' _Sam said. _'You'll be fine... oh, and welcome to the family.'_

'_**Yeah... Thanks... for nothing...'**_ The others howled in laughter.

'_Come on guys, let's head home. Emily made us something to eat. And Billy's gotta be told.'_

'_So does this mean Jacob's going to the aaaa...'_

'_**What was that Seth? I'm going to be the what?'**_

'_Nothing Jake, never mind.' _The others begand running in the direction of Sam's house.

'_Wait till we get to the house to phase back Jake,'_ Sam said. _'I'll get you a pair of shorts.'_

'_**Hmm... what was Seth talking about just now?'**_

'_Don't worry about that. you'll find out soon enough.'_

'_**Sure... okay...'**_

**TBC...**

So yeah... I just made this the phasing chapter... LOL...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	5. If Only I Was Richer

**A/N: **On to the next one...

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Is My Love Not Enough: If Only I Was Richer**

**Edward's POV**

"You look beautiful Bella." My finance looked up and smiled at me. Alice was making her try on all sorts of wedding dresses she'd gotten imported from places all over the world and Bella wasn't enjoying it one bit, so to make her smile I complimented her. I could always make her smile.

"Arms up, Bella," Alice said. Bella picked her arms up. "Higher Bella, higher." Bella sighed and did as she was told. Second later the strong scent of wolf filled the air, making me scrunch up my nose.

Rosalie rushed down the stairs and stood a few feet away from the front door with a smirk on her face and arms crossed over her chest. A minute later Jacob Black entered the room – ah so that's why Rosalie was so excited.

It'd been three days since we'd been informed that Jacob was now part of the wolf pack and not being kept it the dark. It was about time the thick headed mutt joined his fellow doggies.

"Devilish!" Jacob proclaimed and faked a shiver.

"Dog... you really smell like dog now too."

"Yet it still doesn't take away leechy breath." Rosalie smirked at Jacob.

"Yes... I could say the same about your doggy breath. What did you do, eat the whole bag of Pedigree?"

"What did you do, swallow a whole pack of birth controls." Rosalie glared at him. It was a touchy topic, if any of us had said that she would've attack, but since it was Jacob she just glared, huffed and walked out. Jacob chuckled to himself and walked over to us. "Here I am oh sweet goddess of pixies," he said to Alice.

"You're late!" Bella had asked Jacob to be the best man, why? I don't know. I could've asked someone else, like Emmett or Jasper, but she just wanted it to be Jacob, it had to be Jacob.

"Nah... I'm early for my next appointment... See?" Alice glared.

"Stay... I'll be right back." Jacob chuckled again. "Bella, follow." Bella smiled at us (Jacob and I) and walked out the room. Jacob sat down on one of the couches and sighed.

"Don't tell me," I said. "You're still depressed and are faking a good time to get everyone off your back for your suicidal antics?"

"Stay out of my head leech," he growled. I smirked. Honestly, he was too easy. He got out and walked out the house.

"Make sure he doesn't go too far," Alice shouted from somewhere in the house. I sighed and got up and followed Jacob.

"What'd you want?"

"Do you have to keep growling? I know you're a dog, but honestly, nobody's trying to take your bone away."

"Fuck you Cullen." Jacob lay down on the grass. It was one of those rare days where the sun was shining bright and the birds were singing and it was a great day. _I'm so over this. I just want to go home. I'd rather be bored at home with Billy then here. I gotta fix his chair again... I gotta make extra money to buy him a new one. Ugh, I'll have to go beg Joe for my job again... I fucken hate Joe._

"Then why do you continue to ask for your job back if you hate him?" I don't know what possessed me to ask that, it just came out before I could stop myself.

"I said stay out of my head!"

"I can't help that you're thinking so loud. If you don't want me to listen, then try and not think."

"Whatever."

"You haven't answered my question. Why do you continue to ask for your job back if you hate him?"

"Unlike you Cullen, I have to work to live. Not everyone can afford your luxuries; some of us have to work hard to get what we need." I frowned. Was he accusing me of having more money than him?

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"No Cullen, I'm just saying that you have an awesome life and everything is good for you, I gotta work extra hard to at least make mine okay. You get everything you want when you want it; I try to get the one thing I want and end up getting hurt."

"She didn't mean to hurt you Jacob." He shrugged. "She didn't. Bella does love you."

"I know." I sighed.

"Jacob, you're hurting yourself with this. Bella and I are in love, we are getting married. She might love you, but she's not in love with you."

"She is in love with me too."

"Jacob-."

"She is Cullen..." I sighed.

"Jacob-."

"You know what the treaty says Cullen. If any of you bites a human, that's instant war."

"You can't use that against me Jacob, your pack brothers have been doing it since I came back."

"Good!" I sighed. "She loves me too."

"She does love, but she's not in love with you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No."

"Did you hear her think it?"

"You know I can't hear her thoughts."

"Then you don't know." I sighed. He was so stubborn!

"I know Bella."

"You don't know her Cullen. You don't know what she's thinking every time she's quiet and isn't talking to anyone." That was true.

"I know Jacob."

"I know she would've loved me more if..." But he stopped talking. I looked at him.

"Would've loved you more if?" He was shouting lyrics to some stupid rap song he'd heard earlier. He didn't want me to hear his thoughts.

"If I had enough money..."

"What?" I was shocked that he'd even think that. He thought Bella was with me because of money? How could he say that and still claim he loves Bella?

"No one would want to marry a semi-broke, bad-tempered asshole like me anyway." He got up then and walked away.

What on earth just happened?

**TBC...**

So yeah neh... that was... I can't explain it. it's like, I write something and I just keep going till the very end, then after I re-read it, to check for mistakes and stuff (though I still miss some... sorry) I find that something weird is going on in the end. I don't even know how it happens... I'm just weird like that you know... and I'm just gonna publish these at once coz schools gonna end soon so I gotta have these finished by then, coz I won't be able to update (not internet) so yeah.. please review every chapter I post…

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	6. Feelings

**A/N:** And here's the next one...

**NOTE:** ooooooooo time pass

_**Edward's thoughts**_

**Disclaimer:** Nay dudezZ

**Is My Love Not Enough: Feelings**

**Edward's POV**

_**What is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about him... NO! I can't stop thinking about what he said. He... Why would he say that? Why would he think he doesn't deserve to be happy? Everyone deserves to be happy. His temper and bank balance shouldn't matter.**_

_**Why do I feel like I have to prove to him that what he said is wrong? I don't even like the boy, why do I suddenly feel like it's important to do this? I don't want to have this emotion, this concern for the wolf.**_

_**He... he's been trying to steal the love of my life away from me for so long, why do I care if he's depressed? I shouldn't care! I shouldn't... But I do care. As much as I don't want to I do care...**_

I felt something small and round drop onto my open hand. I looked down at it and saw that it was a penny. I looked up to find Jacob looking down at me and smirking.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"A penny," he replied shrugging. "For your thoughts... get it?" I chuckled lightly. Honestly! "I came in here and you were just sitting there like a statue. I figured you were thinking about something important."

"So you gave me a penny?" He shrugged again.

"The saying does go 'a penny for your thoughts'."

"If you must know, I was thinking about what you said the other day." He frowned.

"You can forget about that. I know I shouldn't've said that about Bella-."

"Not about Bella Jacob, about yourself."

"Oh..."

"Jacob-."

"Can we not? I don't want to talk about it."

"But you can't just-."

"Let it go Cullen. It doesn't matter okay? Just let it go." He walked out the house. I sighed and followed him. "What do you want from me Cullen?"

"Talk to me Jacob, please."

"Why should you care? You're the good guy, you're getting the girl, I'm letting it go, so just leave me alone Cullen!"

"Jake-."

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone!" _**Why don't I just stop? Why do I keep trying to get him to talk?**_

"Jacob-." He growled at me.

"Leave-me-alone!" I know I should've stopped then. I know I should've let it go. He said he was going to leave Bella and me alone. That should've satisfied me, right? Right! Then why was I having these feelings? Why was I worrying so much?

"I know what you're planning on doing."

"Fuck you!" Jacob growled, pushing me backwards.

"I see... Wait till Bella and I are married then try suicide again! I heard you think it Jacob, it's what you're planning."

"Just leave me alone Cullen! You're finally going to get your fairytale ending, now leave me alone!"

"You really are an idiot Jacob! You keep thinking about what'll happen to Billy if you do this, but you still want to do it! I'll tell you what'll happen. It'll crush him, he thinks your better now, they all think it. If you do this they'll all wonder what went wrong, why you did it. Billy will blame himself; he'll think he didn't do enough to help you. Do you really want him to go through that Jacob? Do you want your father to die hating himself for not being able to help you properly?"

"Fuck you Cullen."

"You know I'm telling the truth. Don't do this Jacob. I'm here, talk to me."

"You're the last person I'd talk to about anything."

"I understand. But, please, talk to someone Jacob. Maybe Rosalie, or Leah, or even your dad. Talk to Rachel, you two were pretty close right? Don't do this Jacob... Please..."

"I'm done talking Cullen! You don't understand!" I was shocked when I saw tears run down his face. "You don't know what it's like love someone so much, but not have them love you back! You've never had your heart ripped out by the one person who you were truly and madly in love with. You... you came here and took her away from me! Then you left her... you left her here and I... me... had to put her back together. But then you came back, you came and you took her away from me again! Do you know what that's like? Do you know how painful it is, to have to watch the love of your life, every single day, love another? You don't know what that's like Cullen, you claim that you hurt too... but you've never... you've never had to go through what I'm going through. So stop trying to 'understand' what's going on with me, because you don't, you never will. You have Bella now. There's no other way you two can hurt me. I've been through it all, twice. I'm not going to fight this anymore, I'm done."

"You can't kill yourself Jacob. It'll hurt so many people. What will happen to Bella, to Billy?"

"FUCK CULLEN, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I said I'm sick of this! I'm sick of being hurt! I'm sick of you, I'm of Bella, I'm sick of everyone. I just want it all to end. I'll come to your stupid wedding like Bella wants. I'll smile and I'll act happy, then you'll never have to worry about me getting in your way ever again. I won't fight it... I get... its true love... she loves you, me... who am I kidding, I'm nothing, I'm just some stupid little Native who can't control his emotions and can't even afford to buy himself some decent clothes... No one could even love that. And if I imprint... they'll probably hate me for it... But when I'm dead I won't have to worry about that right? Just... don't try and make me talk to anyone. I know what I want, and I'm going to get it, and you and Bella are going to get what you want. So just leave me alone Cullen, please."

"Jacob... it's... it's not right. What you're doing isn't right. Don't do this Jake-"

"I said don't fucken call me that, you're not my friend! Stop! Stop trying to act like you care! You don't care. You ha-."

I don't know what mad spirit possessed me to do what I did next, but it happened. Jacob was going to tell me I hated him, that I shouldn't care, but I didn't want him to say it and for some unknown reason to me I decided that the only way to shut him up was to kiss him. And kiss him I did. It felt... it felt so amazing. So different from kissing Bella. It was just mind-blowing. It just felt so... right. And for a second, a mind-boggling second, Jacob kissed me back. But then he broke the kiss, he pushed me back forcefully.

"How dare you?" he snarled. "HOW DARE YOU?"

"Jacob-." Before I could react, Jacob punched my jaw hard. I heard crack, I didn't if my jaw broke, or if his hand broke, but something broke.

"FUCK YOU CULLEN!" Then he phased and ran off into the woods.

_**What did I just do? What the hell did I just do?**_

**TBC...**

Okay... that was... okay... um... well... strangely enough, I cried when I wrote Jacob's rant about wanting it to end it all... so... um... that was weird... but yeah... These stories are just depressing these days... Damn!

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	7. Moments After

**A/N:** No more crying now... anyway, here's the next chapter...

**NOTE: **_**Edward's thoughts**_

**Disclaimer:** Ney dudezZ

**Is My Love Not Enough: Moments After**

**Edward's POV**

After Jacob left I stood, unmoving. I was shocked by my actions. _**Why did I kiss him? What was I thinking kissing him?**_ I didn't have an answer for either question. The only thing filling my head was the kiss itself, the most vivid being that one second where Jacob kissed me back. I know that it probably sounds like it's something of my imagination, how could I know that Jacob kissed me back in that one second. The answer: I felt it.

A second for a vampire is long; everybody knows that your life could change completely in a second. That one second, that insignificant time to humans, was so clear to me. In that one itsy-bisty second I felt Jacob resist, not fight, but let his emotions take over. But then he fought it and a second later he'd pushed away.

But why? Why had I kissed him? Why had he kissed back? This was crazy, it was all so-

"Hey asshole, answer your damn phone." I was rudely cut off from my musings by my 'sweet' sister, Rosalie. "Answer your damn phone." I hadn't even realised it was ringing. I sighed and pulled it out my pocket. _Bella._

"Love?" I answered.

"_Hey Edward, do you know where Alice is?"_

"No love, wasn't she supposed to go shopping with you?"

"_Yeah... she was. I tried calling her but she won't pick up."_

"She won't allow anyone into her room either," Rosalie said.

"_I'm worried about her Edward, something's wrong."_

"Don't worry yourself love, I'm sure it's nothing." Bella sighed.

"_Alright, I won't worry. I love you."_

"I love you too Bella." I hung up and looked at my sister. "What did you say was wrong with Alice?"

"She won't allow anyone into her room. Not even Jasper. She almost killed him when he tried to calm her down. He said she's distressed."

"Oh... well, I'll go and try and talk to her."

"Good luck with that... you'll need it." Then Rosalie walked off into the woods to do a little hunting. I went inside and up to Alice and Jasper's room.

"Alice darlin', please let me in," Jasper begged. He, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were standing in front of the door trying to be let in. I joined them. "Darlin'-." The door flew open and Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me into the room.

"Stay!" she hissed at the rest of the family who'd tried to get in. Alice slammed the door shut and locked it. "Sit Edward, we must talk." I tried to read her mind but she hissed again. "Don't try that, sit down and let us have a little chit-chat shall we."

"Alice-."

"ON THE CHAIR EDWARD!" I sat down on the chair in the room. "Now then... let's begin... Would you care to explain to me what happened outside?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid Edward! I saw you kiss him! What were you thinking? You're getting married in a few weeks! Are you out of your half-dead mind? Honestly?"

"Alice-."

"You're in love with Bella! Why would you kiss him? I don't understand."

"It was a spare of the moment thing. I don't even understand it myself."

"Edward, you know I love you, you know I love you no matter what. You know I don't have a problem with the wolves either. But... I don't know what happened between you two but honestly... Why?"

"He... he wants to kill himself."

"I know... I got a vision of a tombstone a few days ago-."

"What? And you didn't say anything? Alice!"

"But it changed. As soon as you kissed Jacob outside, I saw something else."

"What something else?" She shook her head, her pixie-cut swaying side-to-side. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Well... it's not so much that I saw it, but more that I... didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Alice said.

"You will marry Bella right?" I looked at my sister, confused. What did that mean?

"Is that a trick question?"

"No Edward, it's a real question and I am expecting an answer."

"Well... I... I'm not sure right now Alice."

"Why is that?" Honestly?

"I don't know."

"Is it because of Jacob? Because you kissed Jacob? Edward after you kissed him I got two visions, first I got one where you married Bella, but you only did it for the sake of marrying her. Then I got another one where you didn't marry Bella at all and your future disappeared. Edward... Do you want her or do you want him? Don't answer, just think about it okay?"

"Of course Alice... Bella-."

"Until your decision is made I won't talk to her... You won't understand my reasons, but I have them. You can go now... no need to ask what I'm going through, I'll deal." I nodded and left.

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe Cullen! I can't believe him. How could he? After everything I said he goes and he kisses me. Why did he kiss me? I don't understand. Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss back? I'm so confused, it's all so frustrating. Why did I do this? I was going to give up, I was done with 'Edwella' I was over it, now... now I've started something else completely. SHIT!

I didn't want anything to do with Cullen or Bella. I was over the whole love triangle that we had going on, I was over it. Then he kisses me! The asshole kisses me and I'm stupid enough to kiss back. It wasn't long, my kissing back, but I know that he felt it.

I did come to my senses, I realised that this was bullshit. I was not going to let Cullen hurt me again. It was just a stupid kiss that meant nothing to either of us. He knew what I was going to say and he stopped me... he kissed me. But damn it all to hell. Screw that wedding, I'm not going there. Edward and Bella can live a merry undead life for all I care... and I don't, I don't care!

I'm tired of trying to win over Bella's love. I know she loves me, but she loves Cullen too... and his money. He can buy her things, but me... I make her things. I don't want to make her sound like a money-hungry whore or anything, she's not, but money has to do with it too. I can't afford to buy her an expensive car; instead I get an old one and fix it up. He can, he can buy her bullet-proof cars that I only get to drive in my dreams.

I hate my life. I get why Rebecca and Rachel wanted to leave La Push. The place was way too small and crowded. Filled with too much pain and suffering. I couldn't deal with all of it anymore, but I had to. Billy needs me. I can't leave Billy just because of Bella and Cullen. Mom... Fuck! Why did she have to go and die? I miss her so much. I need her so much right now.

FUCK!

Why the hell did I kiss Cullen back? I know I didn't imprint on him, I would've felt that. I would've known, I would've felt it... and thank the Lord I didn't imprint. That would've been just too much.

Hell I hate Cullen! I used to just hate him, but now... now I HATE him. He's taken the hate I had for him and up-ed it to a new level of loathing. Fucken damn stupid leech! Ugh! I loathe him with a passion. If you open the dictionary and look up loathe in the dictionary and look up loathe th definition would be: The way Jacob Black feels about Edward Cullen.

FUCK!

I hate you Edward Cullen, I fucken hate you with all my heart...

**TBC...**

So yeah... um... yeah... that's all...

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	8. Meets

**A/N:** Have no fear... I am here =D

**NOTE: **-?- change 3rd person POV (you'll see)

ooooooo time pass

**Disclaimer:** Nah-ah

**Is My Love Not Enough: Meets**

Jacob was lying in bed feeling sorry for him. He didn't like the situation he was in one bit, but he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. He knew he'd have to phase with the pack eventually and they would find out about the kiss one way or the other. He didn't want them to know, but they were going to.

Jacob growled. This sucked hairy balls! He sat up with a huff and punched his pillow a few times before plonking back down. He still couldn't get over the fact that he kissed Cullen back. Out of everything, that was the suckiest bit. HE KISSED BACK!

"I can't do this!" Jacob muttered to himself, sitting up and kicking the covers off his body. It was the middle of the night (12:23 to be exact) and it was fricken hot! Jacob growled again. The heat was unbearable and lying in bed thinking about that damn kiss wasn't helping him in any way.

Jacob got out of bed and pulled on a pair of cut-offs. He also decided to put on some shoes and a t-shirt because he wasn't really sure where he was going. He tip-toed out his room and to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge to see what was in there. Nothing exciting. Jacob sighed and shut the fridge then walked out the house and went to the garage.

He walked to the bikes that he'd fixed up with Bella during her depression. He sat beside the one that belonged to Bella and slowly began fixing it – not that it was broken, he just needed something to do.

Jacob was in the garage for hours. He had been so absorbed with what he was doing that he hadn't even realised that the sun was up and that other people were actually up and about.

"Dude," Jacob heard Quil say behind him. He sighed and put down the spanner* he'd been using down. He turned and saw Embry and Quil standing by the garage door.

"What?" he asked defensively when the two other boys looked at him with scrutiny.

"We're going for a run, wanna come?"

"No, I'm busy." Quil threw his hands up, rolling his eyes, while Embry just sighed.

"I told you," Embry said to Quil.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Quil asked, sounding pissed at his pack brother.

"Nothing's the matter with me," Jacob said, turning back to his bike.

"You haven't phased in over a week. You're avoiding everyone. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me." Both Quil and Embry let out frustrated sighs.

"Come on man. You can tell us. We're your best friends remember?"

"Yeah guys, I know. It's just... I don't want to talk about this okay?"

"Dude, you can't keep things bottled up, it isn't good for the soul," Embry said.

"I know. I just don't want to talk about this now."

"You aren't thinking of suicide again are you?"

"No Embry, I'm not thinking about suicide again."

"Promise?" Jacob sighed and turned back to his friends.

"Look guys, I'm okay, alright. So quite worrying about me and worry about yourselves."

"Sure man, if you say so."

"So are you coming patrolling with us later?"

"No." Jacob turned back to the bike and started working on it again.

"Sam said-."

"I don't care. I'm not coming."

"Jake-."

"I said I'm not coming okay? Just leave me alone okay?" The other boys sighed.

"Fine. Later Jake."

"Mm!" Embry and Quil exchanged a look then sighed, leaving Jacob on his own.

Jacob worked on the bike for a few more minutes. There was one part that just wouldn't fit right. Usually Jacob would take his time figuring out the problem then fixing it but now he got frustrated and threw the tool in his hand against the wall, leaving a dent. He growled dangerously.

"Stupid bike!" he growled. He kicked the thing hard and it went flying to the other side of the garage, crashing against the wall. Jacob growled again. He was pissed! "Fucken leech!" He growled again.

He could feel that he was close to phasing. His body was tingling and trembling and he was breathing heavily. Jacob was clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to control his anger. It wasn't fair! Why did his life have to be so damn complicated!

"Fuck!" Jacob got up and walked to the ruined bike he knelt before it and suddenly started punching the metal over and over and over again until suddenly he heard a crack and his arm started to hurt really badly.

Jacob let out another angry growl, realising that he'd just broken his arm. He thought of something quickly. He held his arm, holding the broken pieces away from each other so the bone couldn't heal. After a few minutes of letting the pain take over his body he held the bone in its place and it healed. Jacob sighed and got up, not bothering to pick up the bike, and walked out the garage and went to the house.

"Good morning Jacob," his father said. Billy was by the stove, making breakfast. The stove was a little too high for him so it was a bit difficult for him to make the breakfast.

"You should've waited for me," Jacob said, sighing and taking over at the stove. Billy wheeled himself to the table.

"Quil and Embry told me you were busy, I didn't want to disturb."

"Sure dad." Jacob sighed then flipped over the pancake in the pan absently.

"Are you okay son?" Jacob sighed and removed the slightly burnt pancake and put it on the plate with the others that had already been made.

"Yeah, I'm okay dad."

"Are you sure?" Jacob felt a little irritated at his dad. He knew that tone of voice his father was using; it was the 'I know you have a problem so talk' voice.

"Yes dad. It's nothing you need to worry about." Billy sighed.

"Okay." Jacob placed the plate of pancakes in front of Billy.

"Enjoy." Jacob made his own pancakes. When he had enough he sat down and began eating slowly. When he was done he took his and Billy's plates and went to wash them at the sink. "I'm going to go into town today to get some parts for Lizzie." Lizzie being Jacob's Rabbit (he wasn't quite sure where he'd gotten the name from, but it just seemed to go).

"Okay. I'll be at Sue's." Jacob nodded, rinsing and wiping the dishes and putting them away.

"I'm going to have a shower then I'm leaving." Billy nodded.

"All right." Jacob nodded at his father then left the kitchen and went to his room. He quickly did his bed then grabbed some fresh clothes – proper black jeans, a dark brown t-shirt and a pair of black Chuck Taylors. He went to the bathroom and had a long shower. When he was done he dried himself off and got dressed. He threw the cut-offs and t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier in the laundry basket then walked out.

"Later dad," he said, passing his father in the living room.

"Don't be gone too long, you have patrol later."

"Sure, sure." _**'Not going'**_ Jacob thought to himself as he left the house and went to the garage. He got the undamaged bike and started it then rode off into town.

ooooooo

When Jacob got back from town he went to the garage and put the part for Lizzie down then went into the house and made himself and Billy lunch. He set the plate of food in front of his father and sat down across from the old man with a sigh.

"I got a job," he said before stuffing a whole bun in his mouth and chewing slowly.

"Oh? Where?" Jacob shrugged. He finished the bun in his mouth.

"Port Angeles."

"That's far."

"I'll be fine."

"Is it good?"

"Better than what they have here. It pays better then what Joe was paying me." Billy nodded eating his own food as slowly as his son, though he was eating his in smaller bites.

"So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow. I already spoke to Sue, she said she'd come over and help around and she'll also get Emily to help."

"They don't need to."

"You can't reach some of the stuff here dad, please don't argue." Billy sighed.

"Fine. What time do you start work?"

"Seven in the morning till nine at night."

"Those are long hours."

"I know."

"And you have patrolling."

"I'm not."

"You have to."

"I don't." Billy was about to protest. "Can we not?" Billy let out another sigh.

"Jacob…"

"What dad?"

"I worry about you son. Ever since you got attacked you've not been yourself."

"I told you dad, I didn't get attacked, I-."

"I know what you were intending on doing Jacob. Please talk to me son."

"There's nothing you can do dad, I just have to figure this all out myself."

"But you can't do it on your own. You need someone to talk to." Jacob sighed and got up.

"I'm fine." He hadn't eaten much of his food so he put the rest in the fridge for when he was hungry.

"Jacob-."

"I'll be in the garage if you need anything." And with that Jacob left the house and walked to the garage to work on the car.

ooooooo

"Jacob?" Jacob sighed, putting down his tools and wiping his hands. He walked around the car to meet up with his pack leader.

"Sam," he said when he saw the older man.

"Billy said you aren't planning on phasing."

"I'm not."

"Jake-."

"Please don't start Sam; I'm not in the mood."

"You're wolf will want it." Jacob shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Jacob, what's going on with you? You used to be so happy."

"I didn't ask for any of this bullshit Sam. I didn't want to be a fucken wolf okay? I just want a normal life."

"None of us wanted this, but the leech's came-."

"Fuck the leeches too Sam. I'm so over all of this." Sam shifted awkwardly; the calmness that Jacob was showing was unnerving. With the stuff he was saying he should've been ready to phase.

"Jake, you… You can't do this to yourself, to your father."

"Billy doesn't have to worry about me."

"But he does. We all do Jacob." Jacob sighed and sat down.

"I'm just tired Sam. I'm just so over life and all its drama. I just want it to end."

"But it's not your time." Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah Jake. There is so much for you to do still. You have a whole pack that is just waiting for you to take your rightful place."

"Nah, I don't want that kind of responsibility, I'm cool with you handling the alpha thing." Sam nodded.

"Talk to someone Jake. It doesn't have to be one of us, but someone, anyone; I promise it'll be good for you."

'_**Easier said than done. The last time I poured my heart out to someone they ended up kissing me… and… fuck it!'**_

"We're all here for you too Jake." Jacob nodded.

"Thanks Sam."

"Sure kid. Are you coming patrolling I know it's nothing serious since there are no threats but it'll be good to let your wolf free for a bit?"

"Not today, I start work tomorrow."

"Oh… okay. Well I'll see you around then Jake." Jacob nodded.

"Yeah." Sam left and Jacob got up and walked back the house where he had a quick shower then went to bed. He couldn't sleep for quite some time, just trying to figure out what to do with his life. "I miss you mom, I wish you hadn't died." Jacob felt the stray tear run down the side of his face. He wiped it away angrily. "This sucks!"

Finally after a few hours of twisting and turning and wiping away stray tears, Jacob finally went into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC**

Well that was sorta depressing. It wasn't supposed to come out like that, but anyway… *sigh-sigh*

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	9. Leaving

**A/N: **So um… yeah… I know I'm probably moving way too fast, but I got this… this is like… it just came to me and I couldn't ignore it and I'm like so eager to get to the point but yeah, you know… damn Plot Bunnies keep hopping back… anyway, please tell me if I'm moving too fast with this coz yeah…

**NOTE:**

'_**Jacob's thoughts'**_

'_Others thoughts'_

ooooo time pass

**Disclaimer: **No own

**Is My Love Not Enough: Leaving**

Edward was pacing. This was crazy! Alice couldn't possibly be serious about any of this.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" Alice asked once again. She'd just pretty much threatened to kill him if he didn't marry Bella and stay away from the wolf.

"Bella and Jacob are best friends Alice; she wants me and Jacob to 'hang out'." Alice sighed.

"I know that. But you can 'hang out' with someone around. I can't trust you. You're not sure about anything; you keep changing your mind."

"What's the most common vision?" Alice sighed. Edward quickly read her mind for an answer before she could reply. "Oh." It was the one where his future disappears completely.

"But the second most common is the one where you come to your senses and marry Bella." Edward sighed.

"But will I be marrying her for all the right reasons?" Alice didn't reply. "Alice-." She held up a hand.

"Don't Edward. Just don't. She loves you, you love her."

"But not the way I used to." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're just confused. That's all it is." Edward sighed.

"Fine, I'm just confused."

"Yeah... Go see Bella, I promise things will be clearer then."

"Alright Alice. Whatever you say."

"Well go then. I'll catch up with you guys later at the florists."

"Of course." Edward got up with a sigh and went out to his car. He got in and drove to Bella's. When he got there he found Bella sitting outside on the porch, ready to go somewhere.

"Finally!" she said, getting up and running to Edward and kissing him. She saw the confused look Edward had. "Didn't Alice tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Bella looked confused too.

"She said we were going to pick the wedding rings today. According to her you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Really?" Surprise, surprise.

"Yeah..."

"I apologise, I was not told."

"That's okay. So can we go?"

"Yes." They got into the car and Edward drove them to the jewellers in Port Angeles. They walked into the shop and a woman smiled at them kindly.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Ah yes, Mister Cullen, your sister called us this morning and told us which rings she wanted you to pick from. Follow me." the woman led them to the counter then she disappeared to the back of the room. She came back with a few cases and laid each one down on the counter. "There are forty wedding rings to choose from."

"Thank you." The woman smiled kindly.

"You may call if you need anything."

"Of course." The woman walked away to help another customer while Bella and Edward looked at all the rings.

"There are so many," Bella said, almost breathless. "And they are all so expensive. Can't we get something simple?"

"Alice would not like that. You know she likes extravagant things."

"Yeah... I know." After about an hour of looking at the different rings they were left with eight options and Bella and Alice were going to come back the next day to pick the top three.

"Do want something to eat?" Bella nodded. They called the woman and she put the eight rings in one case and put the rest away.

"Will that be all?" the woman asked.

"For now, yes."

"Alright. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Bella and Edward left the jewellery store and went into a small diner. They sat down at a table and waited for someone to come get their order. A young woman who was probably in her early twenties came to them.

"Hello, my name is Veronica. What can I get for you today?"

"Hi Veronica," Bella said politely. "Um... please may I have your beef burger with cheddar melted cheese and a cola?"

"Sure, and for you." Veronica turned to Edward and smiled at him flirtatiously.

"I'll just have a glass of water please," Edward said, smiling awkwardly after hearing Veronica's thoughts.

"Iced or not iced?"

"Iced please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Veronica walked away, swaying her hips a little more than normal just to get Edward's attention.

"Have you gotten a dress yet?" Edward asked Bella after a bit of silence.

"No, not yet," Bella replied with a sigh. "Alice said she didn't like the ones we had."

"Oh... I see." Veronica came back with Edward's water and Bella's soda.

"You're food will be done just now," she said.

"Okay," Bella said. Veronica walked away to another table. Edward sat back and lazily stirred the water, pushing the ice to the sides so it clanged quietly. He sighed and looked up at Bella who suddenly smiled brightly and waved.

"What?" Edward was facing away from the door so he hadn't seen the person Bella had waved at until he caught the deep scent of woods and pine that was associated with the wolves. Edward turned slightly and saw that it was Jacob. Bella got up and rushed out the diner to Jacob and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him hard.

"I missed you," she whispered in Jacob's shoulder.

"I missed you too Bells," Jacob said. **'**_**I can't do this now.'**_

"Why didn't you call me? I was worried about you."

"I know I should've called Bells, it's just... there was a lot on my mind."

"I understand. Are you okay though?" Edward paid for the food that hadn't even arrived and followed Bella outside. He already had an idea of how this was going to end and he was very sure that he and Bella would not be going back into the diner.

"I'll be fine Bells."

"You're still coming to the wedding right? You're still going to be the best man?"

'_**Why did I even park here? I should've parked by the shop. Damn Frank and nagging me about lunch.'**_ "Yeah..." _**'Lies! I should tell her the truth. I should tell Bella that I'm not coming, that-.'**_

"He isn't planning on coming," Edward cut in.

"What?" Bella asked pulling away from Jacob and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Why?" Jacob glared at Edward.

'_**Fuck you!'**_ "I am coming Bella-."

"I just heard him," Edward said. Jacob growled under his breath so it was only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"You have to come, Jake. You're my best friend. You can't not come." Jacob sighed.

"I'm leaving Bella, I'm going away."

"Why? Where to?"

"I'm going to visit Rebecca in Hawaii for a while then I'm going to live with Rachel."

"What about your dad?"

"Rebecca said she doesn't mind living with dad."

"You can't leave Jake. You just-."

"I'm tired Bells. La Push and Forks are way too small for me."

"You could live here, in Port Angeles. You can't leave Jake."

"I've already booked the tickets. Dad and I leave in two days."

"Jake-."

"I'm sorry Bells. I can't pretend that I'm happy here, I just... I have to go for a while. I might come back."

"But the pack, and... you can't go."

"The pack understands. They support my decision."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Bells. I have to go now; Dad and I have to work on the packing and stuff."

"But Jake..."

"I love you." Jacob kissed Bella's cheek gently then got onto his bike and rode off, not even glancing back. Bella turned to Edward, tears running down her face. Edward walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush Bella, it'll be alright. Come on, I'll take you home." Edward led Bella to the car and drove them to his house. Alice rushed out the house.

"What happened?" Alice asked, wrapping her arms around Bella's body. "You guys were at the diner then it disappeared then you reappear and she was crying. What happened?"

"J-J-Jake…" Bella stuttered in Alice's chest.

"What, what happened?" Alice glared at Edward but he shook his head.

"He's… he's leaving."

"What?"

"J-Jake's leave-leaving. Hi-im and Billy are mo-moving to Hawaii."

"Wait, when did he decide that?"

"I-I-I do-don't know." Rosalie walked out the house then.

"What's this I'm hearing about Jacob leaving?" she asked, glaring at Edward. She was the only one in the house that hadn't been shocked by the news of Edward kissing Jacob. She'd actually rather liked the fact that it happened, had actually smiled and said: 'Was about time' much to Alice's annoyance.

"He is," Edward confirmed.

"Why?"

"He said 'La Push and Forks were way too small for him'."

"So he's leaving?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Alice turned and glared at Rosalie.

"No."

"Why? It's probably your fault he's leaving too."

"Shut up Rosalie!" Alice shouted. "It doesn't matter. Now he can leave Bella and Edward to be happy."

"Yeah… sure Alice. That's exactly what they'll be… 'happy'." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're all idiots." She sighed. "Fix this Edward, or I'll fix you." Then she turned and walked back into the house.

"Bella love," Edward said gently, taking Bella.

"He-he's my best friend Ed, he can't leave," Bella wept.

"Shhh, I'm sure Rosalie can talk him into staying."

"Will she?" Rosalie let out a 'ha' from inside the house. "I guess not."

"I'll go to La Push today. I'll talk to him."

"You… you will? Will they allow you to cross?"

"If they allowed Rosalie I'm sure they'll allow me."

"What if they don't allow you?"

"I'll listen in on Jacob's thoughts and see when next he'll be in town."

"Oh… okay. Thanks Ed." Edward smiled at Bella.

"Come on Bella," Alice said. "Let's go get you something to drink okay?" Bella nodded. _'Fix this!'_ So much for Alice trying to keep Edward away from Jacob.

Bella and Alice disappeared into the house and Edward made his way to the treaty line. When he got there he found Seth pacing up and down, still in his wolf form.

"Seth?" Edward said.

'_Will you talk to him?'_ Seth said in a pleading voice._ 'He can't leave us Edward. No one in the pack wants it. We want what's best for him but we can't let him leave.'_

"What am I supposed to say? Why does everyone seem to think that I can convince Jacob to stay?" Seth did a wolf shrug.

'_We all know he spoke to you, we don't really know what happened but I mean, it sort of help.'_

"I made things worse Seth, not better."

'_What did you do anyway?'_ Edward sighed.

"It doesn't matter what happened. He hates my guts, I couldn't convince him to stay if I wanted to."

'_Please Ed. He's in town now; he said he's going to find parts for Lizzie.'_

"Excuse me?"

'_His car, Lizzie.'_

"He named his car Lizzie?"

'_Yeah, don't ask me why, but he did. Please talk to him Edward. I know you can convince him to stay.'_

"I'll try. You said he was where?"

'_Port Angeles, check around the mechanic places. He's probably still at work."_

"At work?"

'_Yeah, Frankie's Auto Shop, I think it's called. He's been working there for a week now.'_

"Oh? Wasn't he working at Joe's?"

'_Frankie pays better.'_

"Hmm… when does he get back?"

'_Around ten at night.'_

"Oh. Doesn't he have patrol?" Another wolf shrug.

'_Hasn't phased in weeks.'_

"Oh… Alright. Thank you Seth." Seth nodded.

'_Later Ed.'_

"Hmm…" Seth turned and ran off into the woods. Edward sighed then turned and headed back home.

"Hey dummy," Rosalie said. "Open the front up."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Edward opened the hood of the car then Rosalie started fiddling.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged. When she was done she shut the hood. She stepped back then smirked. "What?"

"Where did you say you were going again?"

"I didn't."

"Well fine, where are you going?" It was rhetorical, but what the heck, Edward answered anyway.

"Port Angeles."

"Why?"

"Everyone seems to think I can convince Jacob to stay."

"Can't you?" Edward shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I think you can."

"Oh?"

"Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Simple. He kissed you back." She didn't even wait for a response. She turned then, and went back into the house, leaving Edward shocked and speechless.

For a few minutes Edward stood there, motionless. Did Rosalie really just… Edward shook his head and walked inside. He got his car keys then walked to his car. He got in and sat there for another few minutes, thinking about Rosalie had said. 'He kissed you back.'

Edward sighed then started the car. It made an unusual sound. Edward rolled his eyes. Damn Rosalie! He drove off towards Port Angeles. When he got to Port Angeles he found Frankie's Auto Shop quickly and drove inside. He got out of the car with a sigh.

"Check it," one of the workers whispered to another, obviously unaware of Edward's hearing ability. "Trust fund baby."

"Wonder what he wants," the other worker whispered back.

"I'll go ask."

"Aha…" The worker walked over to Edward. _Frankie_. The owner, Edward concluded.

"Having some car trouble there kid?"

"Yes," Edward replied, leaving out the sarcastic 'otherwise I wouldn't be here' bit. "Could someone have a look at it please?"

"Sure, we got a kid that deals with this stuff."

"Whatever, I just need someone to have it looked at." Frankie nodded.

"Hey John, is Jake back yet?" Frankie asked the guy he'd been gossiping with.

"Yeah, he's in the back," the guy, John, replied.

"Call him over."

"'Kay." John disappeared to the back then a few minutes later came back followed by Jacob.

"What do you want?" Jacob snarled, glaring at the older boy. Edward caught the look that Frankie and John exchanged, the classical 'ooh, they know each other' look.

"My car has a problem," Edward replied simply.

"Yeah… couldn't you get Blondie to fix it?"

"She's the one that… made the problem."

"Right… Well get her to fix it."

"You know Rosalie, she'd never." Jacob sighed.

"Pop the hood." Edward opened the hood. Jacob looked inside then chuckled. "Blondie really knows her stuff."

"What did she do?"

"You wouldn't understand. I'll fix it up for you."

"Sure."

"It'll cost you."

"Money is not an issue." Jacob nodded.

"I know. Anyway, it'll take some time."

"That's alright."

"Right…" Jacob walked to a table and grabbed a clipboard with forms and a pen. He handed it to Edward. "You'll have to fill in the form." Edward filled the form in quickly then handed it to Frankie while Jacob started on the car. Frankie walked into his office then came out and walked to the next car, making like he was trying to fix it. John 'conveniently' joined him so they could 'compare theories about the problem in the car'.

"So…" Edward started after a few awkward moments of silence. "How many people work here?"

"A few," Jacob replied, continuing with working on the car. "Today we've got six."

"And the other days?" Jacob sighed then stood up straight, looking at Edward.

"What do you want Cullen?"

"You're leaving."

"I thought I made that pretty obvious today."

"It's hurting her." Jacob shrugged then continued with the car.

"Yeah… well she'll live." _**'She survived when you left, she'll survive when I leave, and bonus, she has you.'**_ Edward sighed.

"Jacob, you can't leave."

"I can… and I am."

"Jacob-."

"Please stop trying to convince me not to go."

"Maybe all you need is a vacation, away from here for a little while." Jacob shrugged.

"Whatever."

"I'm sure my sisters would be more than willing to set up a vacation for you."

"Awesome…"

"Jacob-."

"Can we not? I'm just over this whole thing now, so…" Edward sighed.

"A vacation."

"Can't afford one."

"I'll have my sisters set it up for you. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"I'm not a charity case."

"I know that."

"Whatever. I'm guessing Blondie did this so you could come here and bother me?"

"Nobody wants you to leave. If you actually spoke to your family and friends you'd know this."

"Aha…"

"They don't want you to leave. It's getting to Seth. The kid isn't taking it too well." Jacob sighed.

"He'll be fine."

"You're like a big brother to him Jacob. If you leave you know they won't treat him like you do. They'll treat both him and Leah differently." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You won't give up will you?"

"No, not until I'm certain that you won't leave."

"Fine, I'll take the stupid vacation and come back. Just leave me alone Cullen, you're really annoying me." Edward smiled triumphantly.

"Promise?" Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah… okay. Promise."

"Good."

'_**You're fucken annoying.'**_ Edward chuckled. "Don't you have somewhere else to go? Somewhere that isn't here?" Edward smirked.

"No." Jacob sighed.

"Great…"

"What exactly did she do?'

"Doesn't matter. I'm almost done."

"Hmm…"

"Please go somewhere… anywhere…"

"Like where?"

"I don't care, just somewhere. Please."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"I'll get you a burger. Would you like anything else with that?"

"Go away Cullen." Edward smirked.

"Would anyone else like anything?"

"Just go Cullen, now." Edward sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back in no time."

"No… please… take your time." Edward chuckled then walked out the shop.

"So…" Frankie said, walking over to Jacob. "You and this Cullen boy… You two have a thing?"

"What?" Jacob felt his heart leap to his throat at the question. _**'WTF?'**_

"The way you two move around each other, it's almost like you have a thing you're trying to hide."

"Frankie, you're cool and all, but seriously?"

"It was just a question. Yes or no?"

"He's my best friend's fiancé. They are getting married soon."

"And how do you like that idea?"

"I'm over the wedding and everything else associated with him."

"Sure… So you and Trust Fund Baby don't have a thing?"

"We hate each other's guts."

"Yet he got you to stay?"

"Coz he had good points… I'm not explaining myself to you people."

"Sure Jacob… just don't be surprised when he suddenly kisses you or vice versa." The others laughed while Jacob felt his heart beat just a little bit faster.

"You're crazy," he said, laughing uncomfortably.

"Of course I am."

"Get back to work, all of you." Frankie chuckled.

"Sure Jacob. Come on guys, we have a lot to do, let's get back to work." Everyone continued to work till Edward came back. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Edward said. He placed the food in his car. "Is it done yet?"

"Almost done," Jacob said. "Just gotta re-wire this then I'm done." Edward nodded.

"All right." Edward leaned against the front of the car. He was quiet close to Jacob. Jacob tensed up and shifted away a bit. Edward quickly heard the thoughts that were going on around the room and shifted away from Jacob slightly.

"Done!"

"Really?"

"Yep. Try and start it." Edward nodded then went and started the car. Everything sounded good… normal.

"Thank you Jacob."

"Hmm! You can go to Frankie and pay." Edward grabbed the food and handed it to Jacob.

"Please come over and talk to Bella."

"Whatever." Jacob nodded at Frankie then went back to the back to work on other cars. Edward paid then left, but not before he caught Frankie's last thought.

'_Cullen could be really good for Jake, he could really break down those walls the kid's got built up… I wish the kid could just learn to follow his heart…'_

**TBC**

Okay… right… Don't ask about what happened there because I don't know either. It just feels like random rambling to me… Ah well… I know next to nothing about cars so yeah… don't judge!

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	10. Yours

**A/N:** Okay… I'm going to try and make this one good for you guys… not like last chapter… that was… YOH!

**NOTE: **ooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjj change POV

-?- change 3rd person POV

"_**anyone talking on the other end of the line"**_

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Is My Love Not Enough: Yours**

**Jacob's POV**

To say I was tired would be an understatement. I was freaken exhausted! Cullen just did that to me. He drained me of my energy… like a freaken succubus or whatever those things are.

And Frankie… honestly. You'd think as a boss he'd be uptight and no nonsense type, but he's not. He's the most chilled guy I've ever met, but seriously? He seriously thought Cullen and I have 'a thing… a secret thing'? I'd rather have my nails plucked out one by one then have 'a thing' with Edward Cullen. You know, I'd rather die alone then be with Cullen. He's just so… Ugh! I hate him. He's an asshole really. Like gum under my shoe on a hot day! I just want to shoot him, yeah… bite his damn head off for him… Too bad I'm not phasing. If I phase then probably the whole pack will know that Edward Cullen kissed me… and I kissed back.

FUCK!

Why did I have to kiss back? Things would've been so much easier if I hadn't kissed back. If I'd just pushed him away, punched him, anything but kiss back. I can't stop obsessing over that stupid kiss. Why did I kiss back? Why am I even thinking about it now? I shouldn't care damn it! I hate him; he hates me; that's how it works.

I want to tell someone about this, tell them how I feel about it then have them scream 'it was just a kiss' at me. That would make things so much better. It would make me feel so much better. I wouldn't feel like I betrayed my best friend, the same girl I was in love with… who am I kidding, I'm still in love with Bella, I always will be.

Life is so unfair! Why do I get all the shitty bits while everyone else are living La Vida Loca? I wish I could just die sometimes you know, have it all end peacefully, and now, now I don't even have to worry about Billy coz I know Rebecca will be with him, he'll be fine.

Yeah… then he dies from a heart attack and it'll all be because of me…

Life is so fucken unfair!

jjjjjjjjjj

Jacob dragged himself out of bed as he heard the house phone ringing. Billy wasn't home; he was at Sue's house with the rest of the elders, discussing his upcoming departure and who the next Chief was going to be.

Jacob pulled on a pair of cut-offs (he'd been sleeping in absolutely nothing because of the unbearable heat) and walked out to the kitchen where the phone was kept. He looked at the clock, it was past midnight.

"Hello?" he answered grouchily.

"_**Hello Mac-Grouchy pants,"**_Rosalie's sweet voice said. Jacob faked an annoyed grumbled.

"She-Demon, how can I help you?"

"_**I wanted to thank you for the unofficial comment."**_

"What unofficial comment?"

"_**The one where you told my brother that I knew my stuff."**_

"Oh… that… Yeah, you're not too bad She-Witch."

"_**You aren't too bad yourself dog."**_

"Was that all? Or maybe you wanted to spread more of your leechiness around."

"_**So you aren't leaving?"**_

"Apparently not. I'm just taking a 'vacation' and I will be back."

"_**Good."**_

"Why? You'd miss me calling you She-Demon of the Bitch Dimension then kiss me again? Or maybe you'd miss our little talks about the fertile and infertile beings."

"_**No… I'd miss all the little comments I could make about slobbery dog kisses… but what do I know about that, only Edward would know right."**_ Jacob was quiet for a second.

"Go make a baby Blondie."

"_**Go kiss an Edward mutt."**_

"I'm hanging up now."

"_**Before you do Jake…"**_

"What?"

"_**Would you like me to give Eddie a kiss just for you?"**_

"Demon!" Jacob hung up then, not wanting to hear any more. Just as he was about to leave the phone rang again. "She-devil if you're going to make any more snide remarks about me kissing-."

"_**It's Sam!" **_Jacob felt his stomach drop and his whole body just go cold.

"Oh… Sam…" SHIT! Jacob pulled the phone away from his ear and cringed and clutched his fists breathing in and out deeply before putting the phone back to his ear. "Um… Dad isn't home."

"_**I know. He's here at Sue's."**_

"Oh? Then what did you want?"

"_**Are you coming to patrol today?"**_

"No." Sam sighed.

"_**You're phasing tonight and that's an order."**_ Jacob felt complied to follow his alpha's order, but then his own true nature (as the real alpha of his pack) fought the urge to obey the order.

"No," Jacob said calmly, adrenaline flowing through his body as he deliberately refused his alpha's order. It was exhilarating but exciting, like cliff-diving for the first time.

"_**What?"**_ Sam sounded more than shocked by the refusal.

"No Sam. I am not phasing tonight. I have work tomorrow."

"_**Are… are you refusing a direct order Jacob?"**_

"Yes Sam, I am refusing a direct order… I'm leaving the pack Sam, I'm stopping." This surprised even Jacob himself because he hadn't even decided this before hand; it was a spur of the moment thing.

"_**WHAT?"**_

"I'm going to stop phasing Sam."

"_**You can't do that Jacob. You can't stop phasing."**_

"It's my choice. I didn't even want to be a wolf in the first place."

"_**None of us wanted this Jacob, but we sucked it up and continued to do what we were destined to do… its fate Jacob."**_

"Yeah well screw fate. I'm over all of this Sam."

"_**Jacob, think about what you're doing. You can't stop phasing. You're young… you… you're our real alpha."**_

"Doesn't matter. Listen Sam, I gotta go, I got work tomorrow."

"_**Jake-."**_

"Bye Sam." Jacob hung up. He didn't feel like going to bed anymore. He sighed then decided to have a shower. He showered quickly then got dressed. Since he wasn't going to sleep anymore, he decided to go work on Lizzie till it was time to get to work.

At five Jacob stopped working on Lizzie and went to the house and made breakfast for him and Billy – who still hadn't returned. After finishing his breakfast he had another shower then got dressed for work. The house phone rang again. Jacob sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_**Dog!"**_ Jacob sighed. It was Rosalie.

"What She-Bitch?"

"_**I need a favour."**_

"Listening."

"_**I'm half bored to death; I want to come work with you."**_ Jacob faked a laugh.

"Why ice-princess?"

"_**Are you deaf or just stupid? I told you, I'm half bored to death AND I'm awesome at fixing cars."**_

"You gotta come ask my boss."

"_**No problem-o. What time do you leave?"**_

"Um… now."

"_**Right, meet me at the border in ten minutes."**_

"Sure…"

"_**Ciao Niño."**_

"What…? …Ever." Jacob hung up then left the house and ran to the boarder. When he got there Rosalie was already waiting for him her sparkly red Ferrari Enzo.

"Morning mutt."

"Her leechiness." Jacob even bowed to add affect. Rosalie smirked.

"Ready to go?"

"Whatever." She threw the keys at him. "What's this then?"

"This is me being nice. You can drive." Jacob smiled widely.

"For real?"

"Yes. Let's go." They got into the car and Jacob – without squealing like a little girl – drove them to Frankie's in Port Angeles. As soon as Jacob got out the car his work mates were all over him.

"Damn Jakie, what'd you do, find a rich old lady or something?" Frankie asked, staring at the car.

"Nah, but I did get picked up by an evil She-Demon, literally," Jacob said. Rosalie got out the car then, looking like an over paid supermodel… if supermodel's got over paid.

"Damn," the others all said, looking at Rosalie as she walked over to the side they were standing. She was wearing designer wear from her sunglasses all the way down to five inch stiletto shoes.

"Morning," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Don't be fooled by the smile," Jacob said. "She's a devil."

"Hilarious…"

"So…" Frankie said. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a job, and I was wondering if you could give me one."

"Um… we're not looking for a receptionist or anything." Jacob laughed and Rosalie glared at him then smiled evilly before punching him, hard!

"Bitch!" Jacob growled.

"Woof-woof!" Rosalie said. "Anyway, I don't want to be a receptionist, I'd like to come help around with the cars."

"What?" Frankie asked, sort of shocked.

"Yeah… I know my stuff."

"Yeah…" Jacob said. "I'll admit – though I do feel like throwing up – she is good at this. She's the one that messed up Cullen's car."

"Really?" Frankie sounded impressed.

"Well…" Rosalie said, flicking her hair. "I am good." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Do you really want to add air-head to your list?" Jacob asked.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

"Anyway!" Frankie said interrupting the two. "When would you like to start?"

"Today," Rosalie said. They looked her clothes up and down. "I've got something to wear."

"Great…" Rosalie grabbed a bag. "Bathroom's that way." Rosalie nodded then walked towards the place Frankie had pointed to. "So… she would be…?"

"Rosalie a.k.a. She-Devil, Demon, Bitch, whatever works for you, just add 'she' in the beginning. She's Cullen's older sister… well, she was adopted by Cullen's parents."

"Ah… I see." Rosalie came out the bathroom.

"Wow… you're so…" Jacob tilted his head as he thought of a proper word for the outfit. "…pink!" Rosalie was wearing a pink mechanic's coverall with pink Chuck Taylors, pink work gloves and a pink cap. She looked more like she was getting ready for a mechanic photo shoot more than the actual mechanizing.

"I noticed. Anyway… let's get to work."

"Right, Jake, you and Rosalie can work together," Frankie said.

"Ah…" Jacob said. "Whatever."

"Let's get to work." Everyone moved about and they all started work. At around one o'clock Rosalie declared her hunger and demanded that Jacob go get everyone lunch. Jacob had tried to get out of it – going so far as whispering insults at Rosalie about blood not being in any food menu – but in the end he had to when everyone was calling out their orders. Rosalie casually walked over to where the other guys were all sitting around, taking a break and waiting for Jacob to return.

"Hey Frankie," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Heya Rosa," Frankie said, looking at her strangely. She smiled at the nickname she'd acquired from the Mexican man. Her father used to call her that when she was younger, and no one else had ever called her that, except Emmett when he was trying to apologise for something.

"I know it's probably too early to ask for favours but…"

"But…?"

"I need your help. It's about Jake."

"We're listening." Rosalie smiled broadly, they cared too.

"Right… so… I'm like the only one in both mine and Jacob's family that seems to see how perfect Jacob and Edward would be together…"

"Aha…"

"And well, I'm trying to work a way to get them together."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"That's the problem. Unlike my sweet sister Alice who's just blowing with brilliant ideas for everything, I'm… in a word… clueless."

"Wow…"

"You're probably thinking it's because I'm blonde aren't you."

"A little… Yeah…"

"Well it's not that. It's just… I've never really had to do this. I usually just punch a few people and that gets it all done. So… yeah…"

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you."

"Wow…"

"Look Frankie, I just need help to make Jacob and Edward see the light, okay?"

"How do you know that they even want this?" Rosalie smiled and moved closer to them. She looked around the place making sure no one was listening.

"Coz… Edward kissed Jacob…" she moved even closer for her next statement. "…and Jacob kissed back!"

"Wait… WHAT?"

"Oh yeah…!"

"I thought Cullen was getting married."

"Oh yeah… he is… but that's the crazy bit, he's getting married but he kissed another guy… and they liked it."

"How do you know they liked it?" Rosalie smiled sneakily.

"If they didn't they wouldn't be freaking out about it. I know they liked it. So I was thinking… it's probably a horrible plan, but it could word."

"I'm listening."

"We gotta find a way to get Jacob and Edward together in a room… preferably small… preferably with camera's… and mike's… preferably two way… and… and that's about all I have."

"Rosa… your plan is crazy… but I like it. I saw the way those two moved around each other when your brother came in to get his car fixed. It could totally work."

"Problem one, I don't have a small enough room with that kind of equipment."

"Joey's apartment could do. They do need a good place right."

"See… I need a place that isn't easily breakable."

"Right… what exactly does that mean?"

"It means… It means I'm clueless. We need a solid plan and the one we're making right now… it's a sinking ship." Just then, Jacob walked. Rosalie sighed. "Ah well… till next time boys." She walked over to Jacob. "What's up dog?"

"Evil," Jacob said, faking a shudder. Rosalie rolled her eyes then grabbed the food and gave it to the right people.

"Well anyway… let's eat and get back to work." Jacob looked at everyone and noticed how they were all glancing towards him every once in a while.

"What?" Jacob finally asked when he couldn't take all the looks anymore.

"Nothing," Frankie said.

"Mm!" Jacob glared at Rosalie, who smiled sneakily.

"Oh but Jacob…" she said she said to herself, then walked back to the car that she and Jacob had been working on. "This is gonna be fun…" Rosalie chuckled to herself as she continued to work on the car.

ooooo

At nine Rosalie and Jacob finally got out of work. Rosalie forced Jacob to go to a diner for a late dinner then she drove him to the boarder. After dropping him off she drove home to find that the only person there was Alice.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked, looking through wedding magazines. Rosalie scrunched her nose up at the magazines but said nothing, sitting beside her sister. "Rose?"

"I got a job at an auto shop," Rosalie finally answered.

"What?" Alice put the magazine she had down and looked at Rosalie who shrugged. "You are working at an auto shop?"

"Yep."

"When did this happen and why wasn't I told?"

"It happened this morning; it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"You weren't here."

"Right… so which auto shop are you working at?"

"Frankie's Auto Shop… Jake helped me get the job." Alice raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Jacob." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I see…" They were quiet for a moment. Alice let out a sigh. "Rosalie… what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Jacob are getting pretty close…"

"Are you suggesting that I'm having an affair with Jacob or something?"

"NO! Of course not Rose. It's just… well, you were happy when you found that Edward kissed… Jacob… What are you planning Rosalie?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything? Did you happen to see something?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Rose, Edward loves Bella."

"Sure…"

"He does!"

"I didn't say he didn't."

"Yes, but… you're trying to break him apart with Bella and trying to get him with Jacob. It's not right. Rosalie… I know you don't like Bella…" Alice waited for Rosalie to say something, but nothing was said so she continued, "She isn't your favourite person in the world, but… But please don't try to ruin her and Edward's happiness just because you don't like her."

"Sure, sure," Rosalie replied with the wave of her hand. Alice frowned.

"Rosalie…"

"What?"

"He loves her."

"If you believe he does…" they were quiet again.

"Please don't do anything to ruin their relationship. They've come so far. They deserve to be happy… with each other."

"Whatever Alice. If you think that Edward and Bella will be happy together then I'll let it be okay? Whatever."

"Thank you."

"But let me tell you now Alice… whatever fantasy world you and Bella are living in is going to end and you will realise who exactly has Edward's heart… who always had Edward's heart." Rosalie got up and left the room before her sister could reply.

-?-

Alice sat on the couch for a moment, biting her lip, deep in thought. Rosalie was just being Rosalie. Everyone knew who had Edward's heart; there was no doubt that it was Bella. Bella was the one Edward loved, she was his mate… Right?

Why would Edward want a dog? Why would he want Jacob Black? Jacob was… he was the enemy and on top of that, a man! Edward wasn't gay, he was straight. He was attracted to women… to Bella… Right?

Of course he wasn't gay! Then he would never have fallen in love with Bella if he was gay. He most definitely wasn't gay! He might have kissed Jacob, but that was out of impulse, it was to shut Jacob up… Right?

Edward couldn't be in love with Jacob? What would suddenly change his thoughts about the wolf? They hated each other. Jacob was trying to take Bella away from Edward, why, when Jacob was finally giving up the fight, did Edward suddenly have feeling? It couldn't be because Edward always loved Jacob. It couldn't be because Jacob wasn't paying attention to him now that he'd given up the fight… Right?

Could it be true? Could it be true that Jacob always had Edward's heart? But… it couldn't right? It just couldn't be true… Right?

Alice thought back to the days were Jacob and Edward couldn't stand each other. She thought about the way Edward would react as soon as he smelt Jacob's scent on Bella. She thought about how he didn't want Bella near Jacob, how he would seethed with jealousy every time Jacob touched Bella. Could it be that he was jealous of her, not of him? Could it be that all this time he wasn't 'protecting' Bella like he'd claimed, but actually trying to keep the girl away from Jacob so she wouldn't be able to tempt the wolf, to make the wolf love her instead of him?

"No…" Alice said to herself, laughing at her own ridiculousness. Rosalie was just getting to her, that's all. She wasn't going to let Rosalie get to her about this. "They love each other," she assured herself. "Right…?"

Alice was pulled out of her musing by the scent of her mate. Jasper walked in smiling at her sweetly. She smiled back.

"What is bothering you?" he asked, sitting beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Rosalie."

"Oh… What did she do?"

"Ugh! It doesn't matter Jazz, I'm over it." He looked at her sceptically. "Well I will get over it once this wedding is over."

"Right…" Alice kissed her mate gently then untangled herself from her love's arms.

"I have to get some stuff done. I love you Jazz."

"And I, you." Alice smiled then left the room, magazine's in hand.

-?-

Jasper sighed, wondering about the emotions he'd felt radiating from his mate.

"Confusion, anger, fear, confliction…" he muttered. He sighed wondering where they'd come from. He was certain they had nothing to do with wedding dresses and decorations… maybe it had to do with the wedding itself. Maybe it had to do with the Edward-Bella-Jacob love triangle that somehow took an unexpected turn when Edward kissed Jacob. Where suddenly, Bella wasn't the one in demand, but Jacob.

Jasper bit his lip as he thought about that day. He had been in the living room along with Emmett, Esmé and Carlisle, having just stepped in from a hunt, when the encounter between Jacob and Edward had taken place.

He remembered Jacob's emotions, anger and betray. He also remembered Edward's. Edward had felt helpless, hurt, confused. The emotions were so intense that they were getting to him but he'd stayed, figuring that if anyone needed to be calmed down he'd be there to help. The four of them had sat in the living room, listening to Jacob pouring his heart out to Edward, telling him how he felt about everything… about 'Edwella'.

Jasper remembered when the emotions had heightened, Jacob had been about to say that Edward hated him but had been stopped by Edward… by Edward's lips. He'd felt Edward's emotions at that very moment, passion, fear, confusion, confliction and the most powerful one, love.

He'd been shocked at much as his family, he hadn't expected Edward to kiss Jacob. And when Jacob kissed back… In that second, that one second where Jacob had returned the kissed… it had felt like an explosion of feelings. In that one second he had felt the emotions he normally felt when with Alice, the way any vampire would feel with his mate… But when comparing the feelings, when comparing the passion, love, hunger and so much more that a vampire felt for his mate, he couldn't deny that with Edward and Jacob it was heightened, he couldn't deny that with them it was… it was just out of this world.

Jasper didn't even know how to explain the way those emotions had felt. He knew that the three other people that had been with him had felt it too. The emotions coming from the boys outside had been so strong that he couldn't keep them in, he couldn't control them and they'd been projected around the room, it had felt… it had just felt, there was no other way to put it. It just felt…

Then Jacob had finally pulled away – well it was only a second, but the second was long enough to make it feel like forever, the emotions had made that second feel like forever. Jacob had pulled away and he'd been angry, but it wasn't anger that dominated him like people would've expected. It was confusion. He was confused about why Edward had done that, about why he'd kissed back, why he'd liked it. Jacob had reacted badly, he'd punched Edward. They'd both been confused, they'd both been somewhat angry, but deep down they'd both had love and passion.

Jasper shook his head and let out a sigh remembering how the family had reacted. They'd all been shocked, that was an emotion he'd been expecting, but what he hadn't been expecting where the underlying emotions that the family felt.

He remembered feeling Carlisle's coolness at the situation, his lack of anger at his son for kissing another man, a wolf, their natural enemy. Carlisle was always a level-headed man, but his emotions for this were unexpected. Carlisle had almost been proud. It was confusing for Jasper, how his father felt proud, but it was understandable. Though Edward had acted on impulse, he'd finally acted on his true feelings.

Esmé and Emmett's emotions had been quite a surprise, though maybe it had been Emmett's more than Esmé's emotions that had surprised him more. Esmé and Emmett had been… happy… and excited. Though they hid they're smiles they were happy.

Rosalie – who'd joined the family at some point – had been the only one to voice her opinion with an 'It was about time'. The whole family – aside from Alice – felt the same but nobody said anything, nobody had the nerve, they didn't have Rosalie's devil-make-care attitude when it came to Alice's wrath.

He remembered how angry Alice had been, how betrayed she'd felt. He couldn't even get to her, every time he'd sent waves of calm she'd shout at him to stop. The only person she'd wanted to talk to was Edward. He knew that she'd wanted to speak to him about the kiss. They rest of the family had been shut out; Alice only wanted to speak to Edward.

Now though, in present time, things still hadn't been completely normal within the family. Alice still had doubts, she was still confused and scared. But Jasper could swear on his life that it wasn't because she was afraid that Edward would leave Bella, but more because Alice was afraid something bad would come of Edward and Jacob's relationship… if they actually ended up having a relationship.

"Must've seen something," he said to himself.

"What was that?" jasper looked up and saw Rosalie looking at him.

"What?"

"You said what now? 'Must've seen something'?"

"Oh… I was just thinking out loud."

"Hey Jazz, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You know… you know how you can feel emotions."

"Yes… we all know that." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. When you're around Emmett and Edward, what do you feel?" Jasper looked at his 'twin' weirdly. "NO! I don't mean it in the sense that I think they're in a sexual relationship or something. Just… well… after the kiss between Edward and Jacob… yeah…" Jasper smiled.

"You need not worry about the family's feelings Rosalie. We still love Edward." Rosalie nodded.

"I see… Well thanks bro." Jasper smiled back then nodded. He got up from the couch and went to find Alice. Oh how he wished life was simpler for him and his family.

**TBC**

Um… yeah… I hope this was good coz I think its crack! To me it's just some random nothingness that suddenly popped into my had and **WANTED** to be written. So yeah… sorry if you think it's crack…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	11. They Could Be Whats!

**A/N:** So my friend's laptop finally gave up on me and won't open… like I don't know what's wrong with it. I mean it keeps showing that stupid Microsoft thing and loading but it won't do anything else, it just keeps loading… and loading… and loading… and loading… it's like a nightmare that never ends… anyway, I've decided that screw modern technology shit and just rewrite the whole thing coz no amount of begging is going to bring that piece of junk back to life… anyway, enough about my problems, just read on…

**NOTE:**

-?- change 3rd person POV

ooooo time pass

'**Jacob's thoughts'**

"_**Anyone on the other end"**_

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it, if I did, I'd be rich and be able to afford to get the stupid laptop fixed and I wouldn't have to rewrite this story… but since I'm not the owner and I'm not earning cash… I have rewritten this whole thing… I'm so bitter right now! Damn technology!

**Is My Love Not Enough: They Could Be What's?**

Rosalie walked into the auto shop with a huge smile on her face. She'd been working there for two months and she loved every minute of it. Her and the boys were now very good friends and she loved them all.

Rosalie was wearing her usual designer gear looking like a supermodel… as always. Today her hair was tied up in a neat tight bun. She was glowing; something about the way she walked told the other guys at the shop that she had wonderful news, whether for them or someone else.

All during the day Rosalie was smiling largely, looking over at Jacob very few second then giggling. It was pissing Jacob off and he kept asking what her problem was but she ignored him and continued to smile, occasionally she'd hum a random tune then giggle once more.

"Fuck Rosa-bitch, what is wrong with you, finally figured out how to have babies or something," Jacob asked, standing up straight from the car they'd been working on. She was really starting to tick him off.

"Not even that's going to bring me down Jakie-wolf," Rosalie said, her smile still in place. Jacob looked at her strangely. "Hey, it's lunchtime, be a darl and go buy us something to eat." Jacob looked at Rosalie.

"Whatever." Everyone called out their orders and gave Jacob the money for the food. He left shortly after and the other workers rushed to Rosalie.

"So Rosa…" Frankie said. "What's gotten you so excited?"

"I had an epiphany while sleeping," she said, smiling even more.

"You dreamt it?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at Frankie. In the month that she'd been working there he'd become somewhat a father figure to her. She respected him and she would go as far as saying that she sort of loved him in a father-daughter way.

"Whatever Frankie. Anyway, I got hit with a brilliant idea."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"Road-trip!" They all looked at her, not quiet getting how a road-trip would get the boys together. "Think about it. They'll be alone… in an empty deserted road… in the middle night… Are you getting this at all?"

"They won't just want to go on a road-trip Rosa."

"Well I already know how to convince my brother, it's just Jakie that needs convincing."

"How are you planning on convincing your brother?"

"Don't worry. I've got this."

"Right… so we have to convince Jake to go on this 'road-trip'?"

"Exactly!" Frankie looked at the rest of the guys and they all began thinking of ways they could convince Jacob to go on a road-trip.

"How's about a convention of some sort," one of the guys said.

"Not believable, he'll probably try and make one of you go." They were all quiet again, thoughtful.

"How's about we say a customer called needing some sort of help?" another guy said.

"They could call their insurance company for roadside help." They all looked at Rosalie with that 'Trust Fund Baby' look they always gave her if she said something that only rich people would say.

"Not all of them have enough money to pay for insurance Rosa," Frankie said. "That one could actually work."

"So you got a phone call saying that a person's car needed fixing?"

"Yeah… but the person can't be stuck on the side of the road and have to wait for Jacob to get there, they could easily call a towing truck."

"Yes… true too. So what are we going to do?"

"We'll think about it Rosa."

"Thanks guys, you're all getting a new car for Christmas." Rosalie turned back to the car they'd been working on just as Jacob walked in with packets. Everyone rushed to him and got their food. Jacob walked to Rosalie and sat down and began eating his food.

"What are you scheming about Rosa-bitch?" he asked wearily.

"What am I scheming about?" Rosalie scoffed. "Nothing… Unless you want me to start scheming about something Jacob, then I will… Any requests?" Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He continued to eat his food, feeling the slight glances from his workmates every few seconds. "What?" he finally asked when he grew tired of the glances.

"Nothing!" Rosalie said. Jacob glared at her but shut up.

The rest of the day went by fast, Jacob and Rosalie left work at their usual time – nine – and Rosalie drove Jacob to the boarder, still with that stupid smile on her face. She dropped Jacob off and drove off to her next destination.

-?-

Bella was sitting on the couch reading while her father was watching a game when someone knocked at the door. Bella looked at the clock, confused, wondering who would visit so late. Since her father was so absorbed in the game she got up and went to answer it.

"Rosalie?" she asked; surprise evident on her face. "What are you doing here… so late?"

"I need you to do me a favour Bella," Rosalie said, letting herself in. "Hello Chief Swan." Charlie looked up and saw Rosalie, also looking surprised, he knew that she didn't really like Bella, everyone knew it.

"Um…"

"It's about Edward."

"Oh." Bella glanced at her father, he was watching the game but she could tell that he was listening now. "Come on." Bella led Rosalie to the kitchen where they could talk more privately. "So…?"

"I was thinking… When did Alice say the wedding was?"

"Thirteenth of August."

"Ah… that's… that's soon isn't it?"

"Another month."

"Interesting… So Bella… you wouldn't mind Edward being in a bachelor party do you?"

"Aren't those supposed to be like on the night before the wedding or something?"

"Not with Alice as the wedding planner, no. See, she'll want full co-operation on the last month." Bella nodded.

"I see…"

"So… you wouldn't mind if he had a bachelor party?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

"We could have a bachelorette; Alice will plan that herself of course." Bella nodded again, pushing hair behind her ear.

"Sure Rosalie, okay." Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you Bella."

"Um… okay."

"Well, since that's settled, I should get going."

"Okay." Rosalie smiled at Bella then walked out the kitchen.

"Night Chief Swan," Rosalie called.

"Um… goodnight Rosalie," Charlie answered. Rosalie left the house and Bella went back to her seat. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if it was okay for Edward to have a bachelor party."

"Oh…" was all Charlie said as he turned back to the TV and Bella went back to her reading.

-?-

Rosalie finally got home to find that half the family was missing. The only people there were Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle and this suited her just fine. She walked into the house with a huge smile on her face.

She'd been on her phone the whole ride home, preparing and ordering and putting things together for a memorable bachelor party that Edward… and Jacob… would never forget. Now all she needed to do was get the boys to help her out.

"You're excited and nervous?" Jasper said, looking at his sister awkwardly. Rosalie was hardly ever nervous about anything.

"Really?" she said in mock-surprise. "Ah well… guess what I did for you guys."

"What?" the three men asked.

"I asked Bella-."

"You spoke to Bella civilly?" Emmett asked, in surprise.

"Shut up and listen." Emmett put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry."

"Okay, so I spoke to Bella, I asked her if she would allow you guys to have a bachelor party for Edward." Emmett smiled broadly.

"Seriously? Then what did she say?"

"She said it was fine."

"What are you planning Rosalie?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"What do you mean: 'What are you planning', Carlisle?"

"Exactly that, what are you planning?"

"A bachelor party, duh!" Carlisle and Jasper looked at her curiously while Emmett just smiled excitedly.

"When's it going to be?" Jasper asked.

"Saturday."

"That's three days from today."

"I know that."

"Where?"

"Portland."

"What?"

"Portland."

"Why Portland? Why not here? Or Seattle?" Rosalie scrunched her nose up.

"No. Portland. You guys are leaving tomorrow; I've already booked rooms for you."

"We guys including Edward?"

"Okay."

"So we're all leaving together?" Carlisle asked.

"No. You guys are leaving tomorrow, Edward's leaving today."

"Why?"

"Because the sky is too high."

"What are you planning Rosalie." Rosalie smiled at her father.

"I'm going to pack Edward's bags now, then I'm going hunting, no one disturb me." And with that Rosalie walked up the stairs to Edward's room.

ooooo

When Edward, Alice and Esme got back, Rosalie was done packing Edward's clothes and had already gone 'hunting'. They all knew that her reason for leaving the house wasn't for hunting but for some other reason that was still unknown.

Rosalie disappeared to the garage to 'work on her cars' for a while, when she got back the other women and Edward were back from their hunt. She walked in just when Alice was asking what was going on.

"Edward's leaving," Rosalie said simply. The other two women looked at Edward surprised, he shrugged, looking confused.

"Where is he going exactly?" Alice asked her sister.

"Portland."

"Why?"

"Bachelor party."

"What?"

"I got permission from Bella. Considering that you probably won't want to go anywhere next month I figured that the bachelor and bachelorette parties should be this month, this Saturday."

"Rose! You didn't even talk to me first. You don't know what I have planned this weekend."

"Sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing. But I've already got everything in order for the bachelor party; I was leaving the bachelorette for you."

"Well…" Alice said, already thinking about the location and what the theme was going to be. "I'll have something for us by Saturday."

"I know you will Alice. That's why I left it to you. So yeah… Edward, ready to go?"

"Why am I the only one leaving today?" Edward asked curiously. He noted how his sister was thinking about anything and everything but the bachelor party.

"To see if you like it, obviously," Alice said. "I'll have to call Bella… no, I'll surprise her." Rosalie smiled, thankful that Alice had answered.

"Hmm… fine."

"So you may go now," Rosalie said.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. It's a long drive to Portland." Edward looked at his sister curious as she named all the parts of a car engine in her mind.

"Hmm…" Edward grabbed the suitcases and walked to his car. He put the suitcases in the back seat and got in the front.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Edward smiled at his sister then drove out.

ooooo

The first stop Edward made was at Bella's to say goodbye to her. She was also suspicious about Rosalie's plans but she didn't it to bother her or Edward. They talked for a little while longer then Edward kissed her goodbye and left her house.

As Edward was driving he heard his car start to make strange noises. At first he ignored them, but after a while they got louder and he noted that a bit of smoke was floating out from the front so he had to stop at the side of a road.

Edward got out the car and opened the front. He really wasn't sure what he was looking for. He sighed, at a loss because he'd gotten the car fixed when Rosalie had tampered with it. Edward sighed; obviously she'd tampered with it again. Edward sighed in frustration and pulled out his cellphone and speed dialled his blonde sister.

"_**Car trouble?"**_ she asked sweetly.

"What did you do Rosalie?" he said through clenched teeth.

"_**Don't worry, I've already sent someone to come help you, relax sweetie. Best guy to fix your problem."**_

"Rosalie-." But she hung up before he could complete his sentence. Edward hissed, tempted to kick something, but thought better of it. He shut the hood then sighed and got back in his car, waiting for whomever to come and fix his car.

ooooo

Edward must've fazed out at some point because he was brought back to life with a knock on his window. He opened his eyes – when had he closed them – and opened his window.

He should've known.

Jacob Black was standing outside, wearing nothing but a pair of low sitting cut-off jeans. He looked magnificent in the moonlight, his body rippling, his skin glowing; a pale russet, so delicious, so delectable, so d-.

"You gonna open the hood now?" Jacob asked in a monotonous voice, not looking down at Edward. Edward looked up at the boys face, Jacob looked tired and worn out, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Sure." Edward opened the car and was greeted by an intense and intoxicating scent that was coming off of Jacob. He breathed in deeply, forcing his eyes not to roll back at the amazing scent. He shook his head then went then popped the hood opened and he stepped out the car as Jacob made his way to the front. He got to the boy and saw him already concluding on what was wrong with the car. "So…?"

"She sure messed it up this time. This'll take days to fix Cullen."

"I don't have days Black; I need to be in Portland by Saturday."

"Well you have a problem don't you. You could get a towing truck and they could get it to a place to get fixed, but even then it'll take days."

"What did she do to it?"

"She made sure that the more you drove the worse it got, but did it so you wouldn't notice till it was too bad." Edward sighed, pulling his hair roughly from frustration.

"Rosalie!" he said as if her name were a curse word. Jacob smirked.

"She really messed your car up this time. Last time was nothing, this time…" Jacob shook his head. "Open the back, she said you have a tool box in there." Edward was confused for a minute, he didn't have a tool box… but then again, Rosalie could've put it in there while he was out hunting with Alice and Esme.

The two boys went to the back and Edward opened the trunk. There, sitting in his trunk, was a new toolbox. Jacob smiled broadly, childish excitement filling him as he saw the toolbox he'd so wanted to own since forever.

Edward caught the line Rosalie had used on Jacob: 'There's a toolbox in the trunk, you can have it if you want'. Edward rolled his eyes. Rosalie was so… ugh!

"Will you be able to fix it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take a while. We're like in the middle of nowhere here and its dark…" **'…and I'm tired and I'm pretty sure my body's doing some crazy shit right now'**, came Jacob's thoughts.

"I'll move my bags and you can sleep in the back seat." Jacob shook his head.

"I have to get going, I have work tomorrow."

"You're tired. How did you get here?"

"I ran." Edward looked at Jacob for a while.

"You ran in human form?"

"I thought I was going to phase at some point but I didn't and by the time I realised I hadn't phased I was already here."

"Jacob-."

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to phase?" Jacob shook his head. "Why?"

"I stopped."

"You what?" Edward didn't even try to hide the surprise.

"I stopped phasing."

"Why?" Jacob shrugged.

"I'm over it."

"You… you can do that? You can stop?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah… They all stop eventually; I'm stopping sooner than normal, but whatever."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you stopping?"

"I didn't want to be a werewolf."

"I didn't want to be a vampire, but here I am."

"Yeah… well you don't have much of a choice, you can't stop."

"I could end my life." This was said in a whisper. Jacob looked at Edward.

"But you wouldn't do that." Edward shrugged.

"I don't know."

"No, you wouldn't do it."

"You seem sure."

"I am."

"What makes you so sure?" Jacob shrugged, yawning loudly. "You need to get some rest Jacob. You can sleep in the car."

"I-."

"Please?" Jacob sighed. He was dog tired – no pun intended – and he could do with a couple hours sleep, even if it is was in the back seat of his enemy's car.

"Fine. I'll look at your scrap in the morning." Edward smirked.

"Of course." Edward took his bag out the backseat and put them in the trunk and Jacob got into the car and got as comfortable as he could in the car. Edward got into the front seat and sat down, sighing.

Edward's cellphone started ringing and he pulled it out his pocket and saw it was Rosalie. He hissed softly then stepped out the car to answer it.

"Rose," he said.

"_**So… what's going on?"**_

"Did you know Jacob stopped phasing?"

"_**What? No. I didn't know. When did he decide that?"**_

"I don't know. He's quiet weak Rose, I'm worried about him."

"_**Where is he now?"**_

"He's sleeping in the car. He said he'd work on it in the morning, but he's…" Edward looked into the car as he caught on of Jacob's thoughts… a dream. "Rose, do you have Billy's house number?"

"_**Why? What's going on?"**_

"Do you?"

"_**Yeah… I'll send it to you now."**_

"Thanks."

"_**Is everything okay?"**_

"It'll be fine."

"_**Okay…"**_ Rosalie hung up and a few second later Edward's phone beep and he got Billy's house number. He dialled it quietly and waited for an answer.

"_**Hello?"**_ a gruff, sleep filled voice said.

"Mister Black?"

"_**Edward Cullen?"**_ Billy sounded surprised. _**"Why are you calling this late in the night?"**_

"I have a question about wolves."

"_**Mm…"**_

"When a wolf stops phasing, do they experience pain?" It was quiet for a few minutes then Billy let out a sigh.

"_**Is Jacob with you?"**_ There was something about the way Billy asked that question that unnerved Edward.

"Yes."

"_**Hmm… I see…"**_ Edward was confused by this, but guessed that Billy had been thinking out loud._** "How is he?"**_

"Tired and judging by his dreams he's in a lot of pain."

"_**Where are you?"**_

"We're in the middle of nowhere, my car broke down; I think I'm going to call a towing truck or something."

"_**That would be the best plan."**_

"What can I do for Jacob?"

"_**How's his temperate?"**_

"I'll check." Edward went to the front seat and started the car to open the window in the back. When it was open he turned off the engine and climbed out, walking over to the side where Jacob's head was. He put his hand into the car and touched Jacob's forehead. "He's burning up, his skin is hot." Jacob whimpered when Edward pulled his hand away so he placed it back and Jacob sighed in relief.

"_**He needs his ah… someone – ah – something to… to cool him down, if he doesn't find anything it could be damaging…"**_ There was definitely more to that sentence, but Billy didn't continue with it.

"Okay. Thank you Mister Black, I'll call if I need anything else."

"_**No, thank you Edward. Please, look after my son. Make sure that he…"**_ Edward could tell that Billy had changed his mind about what he was going to say next. _**"Make sure he's okay."**_ Edward sighed.

"I will. Good night Mister Black."

"_**Good night Edward… and good luck."**_ Billy hung up. Edward shut his cellphone and put it back in his pocket. Why would Billy wish him luck?

"Jake?" he said quietly, putting his head through the window so he was close to the shifter's ear. "Jacob?"

"Hmm…?" Jake said tiredly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hot… hurts…" Edward sighed. He pulled out his cellphone and speed dialled Carlisle's number. Carlisle answered before the first ring even ended.

"_**Edward?"**_Carlisle asked.

"Hello Carlisle. I need help with something."

"_**I'm listening."**_

"What would be the best way to cool down a heating up wolf?" Carlisle was quiet for a moment.

"_**Heating up how?"**_

"Uncontrollably, almost as if they were having a fever." The line was quiet once more.

"_**Well, ice won't do much good, judging by the wolf's heat the ice would melt in seconds. The only option would be… The only option would be a vampire to lay with the wolf… if there was one available."**_

"Oh… I see." Edward was quiet for a moment as he thought about the information.

"_**Was that all?"**_

"For now, yes. Thank you Carlisle."

"_**No problem. Oh and Edward."**_

"Yes?"

"_**The fastest way would actually be if both the wolf and vampire had no clothes on, though of course underwear can be kept on."**_ If Edward could, he would've blushed.

"Of course. Thank you again Carlisle, good night."

"_**Goodnight son… and good luck."**_ Carlisle hung up. Edward once again shut his cellphone and shoved it in his pocket. He found himself once again wondering if why he'd been wished luck. He sighed and removed his hand from Jacob's forehead. Jacob whimpered and tried to get the hand back. When he didn't, he opened an eye trying to find the hand.

"Jacob?" Jacob looked up, both eyes now open. He looked so worn out. "I spoke to our fathers, they suggested that I apply something cool on your body to stop the heating up… well… the coolest thing we have right now is me, so…" Jacob whimpered. Edward realised that all he was saying was not being heard so he moved to action. He went to the driver's seat and got in. He turned on the engine and turned the air-con on. He then stepped out the car and stripped down to his boxer shorts. He put his clothes on the driver's seat then proceeded to get in the back seat. Edward got Jacob to lie on his back, pushing the shifter's legs up – so he'd be able to shut the door behind him – and apart, lying on top of Jacob, between the other boys legs.

Jacob sighed in relief as he felt the coldness on his body. He could only feel the coldness one thigh, since the other one was dangling on the ground, so he pulled up the dangling leg and wrapped both his legs around the cold body above him. He also got his arms around the cold body, pulling the person closer. He wriggled a bit, trying to get more coldness on his heating body.

Edward gasped as he felt Jacob's stiff manhood rub against his own length. He bit his lip and tried hard not moan as Jacob continued to squirm beneath him. He tried to do his best not to move against Jacob too, because he was certain Jacob was doing this unconsciously.

"Ed…" Jacob whispered, still moving against Edward. "Edward, please…" Edward looked down at Jacob. **'Please Edward… hot… please…'**

"Jacob," Edward whispered. "What do you want me to do Jake?"

"Please…" Jacob pushed down Edward's boxers.

"Jacob, wait."

"Please… hot… can't… hurts…" Despite the fact that he didn't need to, Edward was breathing heavily.

"Jacob…"

"Please…" **'Please… please do something…'**

"Jacob… you're… you're asking me to have sex with you…"

"Please…"

"Jacob-."

"Please…" Jacob bucked up, rubbing against Edward's now exposed manhood.

"You're confused Jacob, you don't want to do this." As much as Edward wanted to do this with Jacob, he knew that he couldn't do it, that it was wrong; that he'd be taking advantage of Jacob.

"Please Edward, please…" Edward looked down at Jacob, the wolf was crying. "Hurts Edward, please…"

"My venom Jake-"

"Please…"

"Jake-."

"PLEASE!"

"Okay, I'll help you." As uncomfortable as it was, Edward knew that he couldn't win, that he had to help the wolf.

Edward sighed then he pushed off his boxers – which were now by his knees – then took off Jacob's cut-offs.

"Jacob…"

"Hmm…"

"Are… are you sure about this. I can think of other ways to cool you down."

"Just… please…" Edward nodded.

"Okay." Edward wasn't sure how to go about this; he wasn't sure if Jacob wanted to be prepped or if he just wanted this to happen and be done with soon. After a few more seconds of thinking about it Edward decided he'd make this as comfortable for Jacob as possible. The wolf was already in pain, he didn't need anymore.

Edward planted soft kisses on Jacob's neck and chest, making Jacob arch up for more. He started licking and sucking Jacob's neck, revelling in the sound the younger was making. Edward pulled away then sucked on his fingers for a few seconds then trailed them down Jacob's side, making the wolf shiver in what Edward hoped was excitement.

"Ready?"

"Hmm…" Edward nodded to himself then he slowly inserted a finger into Jacob and moving it around. Jacob moaned, his mind screaming for more his lips groaning Edward's name over and over. Edward obeyed, inserting a second then a third finger into Jacob then stretching them out.

When Edward was sure that Jacob was stretched enough he spat into his hand and rubbed his own length then he lined it up against Jacob's entrance. He breathed in and out, wondering if this was the right thing to do. It was what Jacob wanted; it was what he wanted, but what about the next day? What would Jacob say? What would he do?

"Ed…" Edward sighed. He just had to do this. Edward pushed into Jacob gently. The wolf gasped, arching his back and groaning half in pain half in pleasure. Edward stopped, holding himself up by his arms and waiting for Jacob to give him the go-ahead. "More…" Edward pushed in slowly till his whole length was sheathed in Jacob's tight heat.

Both boys breathed in and out heavily. Edward bent down and began kissing and licking Jacob's neck, occasionally biting gently and then sucking. He kissed along Jacob's jaw till his got to the wolf's lips then he planted small, short kisses on the wolf's lips.

"Move…" Edward didn't wait to be told again, he pulled out of Jacob till only his head was in Jake, then he pushed back, hitting Jacob's bundle of nerves head on making Jacob scream in pleasure. Edward continued to move in and out of Jacob, revelling in Jacob's heat, he too moaning and groaning Jacob's name over and over. Edward continued to move, kissing any and every part of Jacob that he could reach with his lips.

"Jake… so tight… so hot… so good…" More moans and groans came from the boys.

"Close… shit, so close… more… faster… harder…" Edward complied, moving faster and harder, both of them making sounds that belonged in a porno. A few thrusts later Jacob shouted Edward's name once more then spilled his seeds all over his and Edward's chests. Edward followed soon after, the tightness and the heat and the scent coming off Jacob deeming to be too much for the vampire, spilling deep inside Jacob. He bit into Jacob's shoulder hard, thick, sweet blood started flowing into his mouth. A few seconds later he pulled away, licking the mark.

When both boys were coming down from their high, Edward collapsed on Jacob and they kissed, tongues moving in a seductive dance, both tasting and feeling. Finally Edward pulled away, knowing that Jacob would need to breathe. They both sighed in contentment. Edward continued to kiss Jacob's face and neck till the wolf was fast asleep; his body back to its normal temperature.

Edward lay his head on Jacob's chest, thinking about what had just happened and how amazing it felt to be buried deep inside Jacob and being this close to the boy, hearing his heart beat, hearing him breathe, to Edward it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard and he never wanted to stop hearing it.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he dazed off, listening to the heartbeat.

-?-

The Cullen's were all sitting in the living. They were half bored to death. The house was way too quiet for anyone's liking. Emmett tried to keep them entertained by goofing about, but he too grew tired of being the entertainment and he ended up on the floor, his head leaning against Rosalie's legs.

"This sucks," Alice said. She was sitting on another couch running her hands through Jasper's curls. Jasper was laying on his side on the couch his head on Alice's lap.

"Amen!" Emmett said.

"I never have nothing to do."

"Amen!" the family said. They all laughed and Alice faked a glare.

"I wonder what Edward's doing," Esmé said.

"Maybe we should call and ask."

"Yes, we should do that. Carlisle, you call him."

"Why me?"

"You're the concerned father," Esmé said.

"Nice…" Emmett and Jasper said, chuckling. Carlisle rolled his eyes and picked up his cellphone from the table. Just as he was about to dial Edward's number his phone started ringing, flashing Edward's name. He answered immediately.

"Edward?"Carlisle asked. The rest of the family was on alert, they could all hear the offness in Edward's tone.

"_**Hello Carlisle. I need help with something."**_ Edward replied.

"I'm listening."

"_**What would be the best way to cool down a heating up wolf?"**_ Carlisle was quiet for moment thinking. He looked out the window to find the moon full. The rest of the family looked at him, also waiting to hear his answer.

"Heating up how?"

"_**Uncontrollably, almost as if they were having a fever."**_ With that Carlisle knew exactly what was wrong. He knew there was only one way to help a wolf during this time.

"Well, ice won't do much good, judging by the wolf's heat the ice would melt in seconds. The only option would be… The only option would be a vampire to lay with the wolf… if there was one available."

"_**Oh… I see."**_ Edward was quiet for a moment as he thought about the information.

"Was that all?" Carlisle asked.

"_**For now, yes. Thank you Carlisle."**_

"No problem. Oh and Edward."

"_**Yes?"**_

"The fastest way would actually be if both the wolf and vampire had no clothes on, though of course underwear can be kept on." The family looked at him in surprise.

"_**Of course. Thank you again Carlisle, good night."**_

"Goodnight son… and good luck." Carlisle hung up.

"Well…" Alice said. "What was that about?"

"I think…" But Carlisle shook his head. He knew that Alice wouldn't really take the news well.

"You think what?"

"Got it!" Emmett shouted, holding his cellphone up in triumph. "'Wolf Heat. It's something that happens to wolves every full moon. They have this uncontrollable heat and the only relief is'… whow…" Rosalie looked down at the phone. She looked shocked at what she read.

"Well there goes their virginities," she said.

"What?" Jasper, Esmé and Alice asked.

"Apparently the only relief is sexual relief."

"WHAT?"

"EDWARD-HAS-TO-HAVE-SEX-WITH-JACOB-TO-HELP-HIM!"

"You don't have to shout about it Rosalie!" Alice said.

"Well you shouted what at me."

"Can't something else be done? Edward doesn't really have to have sex with Jacob right?"

"It's the only way; otherwise the wolf goes loopy with sexual need, says so in the text."

"That's creepy."

"But it says they only go through that when they have mates… when they are 'of-age'," Emmett said after reading the whole article on his cellphone. Everyone was quiet.

"No way," Alice said, laughing uncomfortably.

"Hold on!" Rosalie said. She pulled out her cellphone and dialled a number quickly.

"_**Hello?"**_ a gruff deep voice replied.

"Billy? This is Rosalie."

"_**Oh. What can I do for you Rosalie?"**_

"Do you know if Jacob's imprinted on anyone yet?"

"_**So you know…"**_

"About the heat… Yeah… About who might cause the heat to occur… Yes." Billy sighed on the other end.

"_**We wouldn't know if he's imprinted or not. He hasn't phased in quite some time and he hasn't told me anything about it."**_

"Billy… if I told you a secret about Jacob you'd still love him right?"

"_**Of course Rosalie… what is it?"**_

"Would it be possible for you to come here… with Sam…?"

"_**Of course."**_

"Okay… Please do."

"_**All right."**_ Billy hung up.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm trying to figure out some things."

"What things?"

"A lot of things Alice. Just please don't fight me." Alice was kept quiet along with the rest of the family. Half an hour later they heard a truck pull up outside. Two hearts were beating then a couple minutes later eight more hearts.

"They all came!"

"He is their pack brother, they're probably all worried about him." Rosalie went to answer the door. She greeted Billy and the pack then led them into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's were. "Okay… I'm about to tell you something that could blow your minds, but please don't look at Jacob any differently." The pack and Billy nodded. "Well… Quite a while ago Jacob was here to fit his tuxedo for the wedding…" Nods. "And well he and Edward got into an argument about what Jacob was planning to do after the wedding…" More nods. "Then Edward sort of kissed Jacob… and Jacob kissed back."

"What?" Billy asked. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked or surprised or relieved or what. Jasper sat up and looked at the pack.

"Rose," he said quietly. She turned and looked at him. He sighed, he really didn't know what he'd been about to say so he shook his head.

"Jacob kissed Cullen?" Quil asked, breathless. Rosalie nodded. "Then what happened?" Rosalie looked at Jasper again.

"He was confused about the emotions he felt during the kiss so he punch Edward and ran," Jasper explained. "But I can tell you now that what he felt was… it was nothing I've ever felt before, even between mates. It was so much more intense, like it was magnified by a hundred. If they are mates… it's a strong bond."

"You think Jacob imprinted on Cullen?" Sam asked Billy.

"Honestly," Billy said with a sigh. "I have no idea. I must speak to the other elders in the morning to find out some more information." Sam nodded.

"He must have imprinted if he's in heat right?" Embry asked. Billy shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'll find out."

"I'll also look at some of the documents," Carlisle said. Billy nodded.

"This is crazy," Leah said. "A wolf can't imprint of a vampire… right?"

"That's what we all thought," Billy said. "But I don't know. Let's just gather information before we draw up a conclusion okay?"

"Right…"

"Well… we'll leave now."

"No problem," Carlisle said. "We'll call if we find anything."

"Yes, we will do that too." The two men shook hands then billy and the pack left.

"I'll go find Edward and Jacob," Rosalie said.

"I'm coming with you," Alice said.

"No! I'm going on my own. Stay here. You'll probably do something crazy." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Later." Rosalie rushed out the house and ran off to find her brother.

ooooo

Rosalie finally spotted Edward's car. It was dark inside but she could see just fine. When she got closer to the car a huge smile appeared on her face. Right there, in the car, was a very naked Edward lying on top of equally naked Jacob and it was very obvious what they'd been doing.

Rosalie punched the air and jumped around a few times then she composed herself. She could tell that Edward had fazed out – or it could be that he was too mesmerised by Jacob's heart beat since his head was lying directly on the place where Jacob's heart was – and he wasn't moving.

Rosalie opened the car as quietly as possible then put the duffel bag she was carrying on the seat then popped the hood. She turned off the air-con and turned off the engine then she got out and shut the door just as quietly then she went to the front. She opened the hood then quickly started working on the car, changing the damaged wires and putting new ones in.

When she was done she shut the hood as quietly as possible. She pulled out a pen and paper from her pocket and wrote a quick note then left it on the dashboard. She peeked into the back again then giggled excitedly. She quickly fixed her clothes then she smiled, thinking of the words Edward had used on Bella.

"Hmm…" she said. "I guess now it's: So the lion fell in love with the wolf…" Rosalie sighed then ran off back home with a huge grin on her face, already planning what she was going to tell the Frankie and the crew.

**TBC**

_**!OMFG!**_ I don't know what else to put to make it bigger but…_**!OMFG!**_ This story has taken a complete 360. It's so different from what I'd had planned for it. That's why I don't like planning things; they always do 360's on me!

So tell me… Am I going to fast? Like I feel like I am, but there's no way of making it go slower, maybe you guys can help me out here… thanks lovelies

And like… I have no idea what happened. Originally it was like 1000+ words but then BOOM 6000+ words… sorry. I know your all probably confused and have this chapter has brought up **a lot** of questions but it will all be explained, relax (but please do ask so I can explain)… and once again, let me apologise for my over excited muses, they just wake up sometimes and they shock even me… but I know you'll forgive me… right? *insert Jacob puppy dog eyes here*

Oh… and take note on the fact that neither Jacob nor Edward took much note to the bite… it'll be in the explanation later on.

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	12. Seeking and Finding

**A/N:**

**NOTE:**

-?- change 3rd person POV

[-?-] change 3rd person POV and going back in time a little bit

ooooo time pass

"_**Person on other end"**_

**Hand written notes**

**Disclaimer: **Nooooope

**Is My Love Not Enough: Seeking and Finding**

The Cullen's were still in the living room, but this time the place was filled with books and folders and papers all over. Every Cullen was helping – even Alice. They were looking through files older then themselves, each trying to find something, anything that could explain the sudden mating.

They were getting restless but there was still much information to go through. Each one was also trying to contemplate whether what they'd figured was true or not. If it wasn't… well it wouldn't be. But if it was… if Jacob and Edward really were mates… Whow!

"Found something!" Emmett shouted. They all looked at him, giggling and chuckling. It was about time he made some kind of noise, he'd been way too quiet.

"You seem to be finding a lot of things lately aren't you?" Esmé joked. "Where is this genius coming from?"

"I was always a genius Es; I just didn't like to showcase it. I think I like myself better when I'm a goof-ball."

"Ah… I see."

"So…" Rosalie said. "What did you find?"

"Well…" Emmett said, looking down at the sheet of paper he was holding. "This probably only applies to 'Children of the Moon', but what the hey. It says here that a Vampire can mate with a Werewolf only if it is done before the Wolf's first change. It says that the Vampire has to allow the Wolf to drink its blood and then years later, when the Wolf is 'of-age' and are with the Vampire the Wolf goes into heat and they consummate the bond."

"And that's exactly what Jacob and Edward did yesterday," Rosalie said. They all looked at her in surprise. "What? Didn't I tell you?"

"No… you missed that information," Alice grumbled.

"Oh… well, when I went to go fix the car I saw them…"

"You watched them do it?"

"NO Alice! I saw them after they'd done it. Jacob was sleeping and Edward was fazed out. But they were like… naked."

"Oh my, gosh!"

"Yeah…" Rosalie looked at her watch on her wrist. "Well look at the time! It's time for me to get to work."

"Can't you call in sick?" Esmé asked. "We need help with this."

"I could… but I have to tell the guys the good news."

"They know?"

"No Esmé they don't know about us, goodness. They know that Jacob and Edward belong together though, and I have to tell them that they are unofficially together."

"Rose!" Alice scowled.

"I said unofficially. Don't shout! Anyway, let me be gone." Rosalie got up and rushed upstairs. She changed clothes quickly then went down. "I'll help as soon as I get back. Adios familia!" and with that she was out the door.

ooooo

Rosalie walked into Frankie's Auto Shop with a huge smile on her face. The other guys noticed it; they also noticed that Jacob wasn't with her.

"Morning Rosa," Frankie said. Rosalie's smile proved to be contagious because the others were smiling too.

"Morning one and all," Rosalie said. "Be right back." Rosalie disappeared into the bathrooms then came back wearing her usual pink coveralls with her pink high-tops and pink cap.

"So… what's gotten you all smiling?"

"Well… I had another epiphany yesterday."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. See, I planned a 'bachelor party' for Edward right? And I told him that he had to leave yesterday while my boyfriend and brother leave today, so like Edward left yesterday, but I sorta messed up his car so that the more he drove the worse it got. So then his car broke down in the middle of nowhere and I got Jacob to go take a look at it. And then well he sort of called our father, Carlisle to ask him about fevers and I got worried so I went there in the middle of the night to see what was going on with Jacob and… They were in the back seat of the car… naked!"

"What?"

"They had SEX!"

"What?" All the guys asked, shocked.

"How can you be sure about this Rosa?" Frankie asked.

"Well…" Rosalie said. "It's pretty obvious considering that they were butt naked and-."

"Okay Rosa, okay. We don't need the visuals about this." Rosalie squealed in excitement.

"Anyway, I was going there to see how Jake was and if I could get him home, but then you know… they were sleeping so I couldn't do anything about them so I just fixed the car."

"Hmm… you're a sly bitch Rosa."

"Why thank you kinds, sir." Rosalie flicked her hair and they all laughed. "Anyway, we should get to work."

"Can't you call your brother to see what happened?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…? Not yet, let's call them at lunchtime or something?"

"Alright Rosa. Whatever." They all went back to work while Rosalie giggled to herself as she worked on the car in front of her.

-?-

Jacob was slipping back to the conscious world, he could feel a cold body on top of his and he was pretty sure he could feel something in his butt that should not normally be there. Without opening his eyes Jacob clenched and unclenched his butt cheeks a few times then he heard someone moan. This made him open his eyes quickly. He almost fainted when he saw who was lying on him and evidently was in him.

Edward sat up immediately, bumping his head on the top of the car and landing back on Jacob. Jacob gasped when his prostate was hit, his once flaccid length filling quickly.

"Edward? What the hell?" Jacob shouted, trying to sit up and push Edward off him at the same time. "Get off I can't breathe!" Edward pushed off Jacob, this time making sure to bend so his head doesn't hit the roof.

"Are you – oh?" Edward was interrupted by Jacob's clenching around his now stiffening member… it was once so flaccid… "Ja… Jacob!"

"Could you pull out please?" Edward nodded but didn't move, what Jacob was doing at the moment was too good. Edward looked down at Jacob who in turn was looking up at Edward.

"How-How are you – damn! – feeling?" Edward's body shuddered involuntarily and he pushed into Jacob making him gasp.

"Fine – shit!"

"What hap-happened to you lasssst night?" Edward pulled out then pushed back in.

"Uuuung – heat!" Another thrust.

"WH-what?" Thrust.

"Wooooolf thing." Thrust.

"O-Oh!" Thrust

"Mm! Shit!" Edward moved faster then.

"And now-ow?" Jacob shook his head, or did something similar to it.

"M-me-e! Harder!" Edward smiled then bent down and kissed Jacob as he continued to thrust into the wolf. Quite a while later both boys shouted each other's names as they came. They kissed once more before Edward pulled away, letting Jacob breathe. Edward finally pulled out of Jacob. They both sighed at the loss of the other.

"Are you okay?" Jacob nodded.

"I should get your car looked at." Then Edward realised that the air-con was turned off. He sniffed the air; quickly noting who the scent belonged to.

"Hmm…" Edward pulled on his boxer shorts then got out. He went to the front and saw a note.

**I totally saw what you two did… but I'm happy… like finally! Oh and I fixed your car, so you can keep driving. Don't worry about the bachelor party; it's been 'cancelled'… LOL… but I still booked a room for you and Jake. You can thank me later. Oh, and if Jake still isn't better, call me. Clothes in the bag for you and Jake, called hotel, they'll have more for you there. See you in a week**

**=)**

**-Rosalie (the best sister you've ever had!)**

**P.S. If Alice calls… IGNORE!**

**Ciao**

Edward rolled his eyes at the letter. He opened the bag and found his clothes and what he assumed was Jacob's clothes. Edward took Jacob's clothes and handed them to him.

"Put those on," Edward said. He, himself, got dressed quickly. Jacob looked at the clothes for a minute. Those were definitely not his clothes. He didn't remember owning anything with the words 'Guess Jeans' on them.

"Where did they come from?"

"Rosalie."

"Should've known."

"Yeah…" Jacob cleaned himself up with his cut-offs then put the clothes on quickly then got out the car. Edward looked at Jacob, admiring him. He saw how the clothes Rosalie had picked – all designer – for Jacob were tight in all the right places, showing off the wolf's beautiful body. Edward realised he was staring so he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So where're we headed now, since the car is fixed?"

"We're going to Portland."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Did she fix the car too?"

"Yes."

"Oh… great… So why are we going to Portland?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Come on." They got into the car and Edward started it.

"Well it's definitely fixed."

"Hmm… she's the one who ruined it in the first place." Jacob chuckled.

"She's such a cow."

"Tell me about it." They both laughed as Edward began to drive them to Portland.

ooooo

The boys finally reached Portland – Rosalie had sent Edward the name of the hotel – and drove to the hotel. It was a huge and beautiful place. It had recently opened and was currently the most expensive hotel in Portland.

Edward found a parking spot then turned off the engine and they got out the car. They walked into the hotel and Jacob whistled. The place was… breathtaking. The setting was Grecian, with gold's, silvers, reds and dark wood, with a large shimmering chandelier hanging from the ceiling*.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"It's amazing!" Jacob said, looking around. They walked to the reception area. A woman, who was probably in her mid-twenties, looked at them and smiled sweetly, she had shoulder length red hair and green eyes.

"Good morning sir," the woman – Katherine – said.

"Good morning, I'm Edward Cullen." Her smiled went even brighter.

"Ah, you're the Mr Cullen-Blacks." Edward and Jacob looked at the woman confused but then quickly schooled their features and pretended they knew what she was talking about by smiling at her. "Your sister called this morning." Katherine signalled for one of the bellboys. "Could you get the Cullen-Black suitcases please, send them to the honeymoon suite." The boy nodded then rushed off. Jacob and Edward looked at each other in even more confusion. "She also asked me to get these." She handed a rectangular box.

That's when the boys realised they'd been holding hands. They pulled away, Jacob blushing and shifting away slightly. Edward took the box and opened it, finding two wedding bands. Katherine smiled excitedly. Edward looked at Jacob who was looking anywhere but at Edward. Edward chuckled then put on the wedding band that was obviously his.

"Jake?" Edward said. Jacob turned. Edward held the band out and waited for Jacob to take the band. Jacob glared at Edward but took the ring. Edward chuckled as he caught the words Jacob was using to describe him at the moment.

"Your suitcases have been put in your suite sir," Katherine said.

"Thank you Katherine." Edward took the key cards – one for himself and one for Jacob – from Katherine then took Jacob's hand and led the wolf to the elevators. They got in and luckily no one was there.

"You're an asshole you know that," Jacob said as soon as the elevators were closed. Edward chuckled.

"Really? And why is that?"

"You should've told her that she got it all wrong, now she thinks we're married and on our honeymoon." Edward chuckled and shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jacob growled making Edward laugh out. "Don't be rude Jacob."

"Fuck you Cullen."

"That's the plan Jacob." Jacob blushed, gaping at Edward who chuckled once again. The elevator opened and Edward stepped out. "Are you coming Jacob?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah… sure, sure." Jacob followed Edward to the 'honeymoon suite'.

-?-

The Black house also looked quite similar to the Cullen's as it was also filled with papers and books from way, way back in the day. The pack, Billy, Sue, Harry and Emily were all there, looking through the many books and notes written about Vampire's and Werewolves. They'd been looking since the night before and it was now five o'clock in the evening and still they'd found nothing.

"This is so hard," Quil complained once more. "Why can't we find anything?"

"All I have is something about Stedone Benefico or something like that," Sam said, turning the page over and reading some more.

"I've got something about imprinting," Emily said. "But not the right something."

"Maybe it's this," Seth said, handing a book to Billy. Billy took the book and started reading.

"Hmm…" Billy said, turning the page to read more.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"It's about the Children of the Moon. It says here that a Werewolf and a Vampire can be mated only if the Werewolf has drunk the blood of the Vampire before the Werewolf's first transformation."

"Wait…" Harry said. "You don't mean…"

"I didn't think it would affect him."

"But it probably has." Billy nodded. Everyone else looked at the two men confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Sue asked.

"You all know that Sarah wasn't from this tribe right?" Billy asked. Everyone nodded. "Well… the tribe that she was from… they had Children of the Moon there, not shifters." Everyone nodded again. "Sarah's great-great-grandfather was a Moon Child, the only Moon Child in Sarah's family." More nods, but this time with a little bit of confusion. "No one else in the family has transformed because of the moon since Isaac, Sarah's great-great-grandfather."

"Wait…" Sam said. "You're saying that Jacob could be…" Billy nodded.

"He could have a bit of the Moon Child gene in him."

"But that doesn't explain how he is mated to Cullen. When would Cullen have seen him?"

"Only they will know that."

"Maybe we should go to the Cullen's and see what they found out." Billy nodded. Sam went to the house phone in the kitchen and called the Cullen's, telling them they were coming over.

-?-

"Right…" Rosalie said, looking at everyone around her. She'd been called earlier and asked to come home so the Edward-Jacob mating thing could be discussed. "So now, we just found out that Jacob could possibly have the 'Moon Child' gene in him, which means that the information you guys found could apply to Jacob and Edward."

"But when could they have met up before?" Quil wondered aloud.

"We have to call them and get them back here so we can find out," Alice said.

"Not yet," Rosalie said.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because… Why?"

"Becausetheyreontheirhoneymoon!" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE ON THEIR HONEYMOON-AH!"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I sort of tricked them into signing these papers that were actually wedding papers… so yeah… they are currently on their honeymoon in Portland."

"Rosalie!" Alice screeched. She threw her shoe at Rose.

"OW! What the hell?"

"How could you! How could you do such a thing?"

"Oh get over it Alice! Edward and Bella were NEVER going to last anyway!"

"That's the least of my problems Rosalie!" Rosalie looked at Alice with confusion. Alice sighed. "Rose, it's not that I hated the fact that Edward and Jacob are together, no… I just hated the fact that it was being done behind Bella's back. I don't like lying to her, she's so fragile and easily breakable you know. I didn't want her to go through that again because of Edward. But not even I can deny that whatever is going on between Jacob and Edward is very much real and is happening right in front of us, so no more fighting, just accepting."

"Aw… I knew you'd come around," Emmett said. Alice rolled her eyes then she gasped as her eyes went blank.

"What's wrong with Tinkerbell?" Jared asked.

"HOLY COW!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Jasper asked. "What is it?"

"I have a wedding to plan. OMG! I just saw it. I can see Jacob. It's fuzzy, but I saw him! I saw the wedding too, it was amazing! Baby blue and white! Silks and satin! A day in Paris! AH! All light colours, soft and glorious. Oh my, goodness! Bebe and Cece Winans – well I think it was them – sang 'This Song' while Jacob and Edward walked down the aisle… Oh… and for their first dance I'm pretty certain it was Jennifer Hudson singing 'If this isn't love'. Eek! I have to get started." Alice grabbed a pen and pencil that were on the table and began writing things down. "Ooh… and I could use those small lights like the ones in Christmas decorations, but I'll use plain ones. And I need silk drapes and-."

"Alice!" Rosalie shouted.

"I don't have time for you Rosalie. I have a wedding to plan! Oh, and get Jacob and Edward here, as in TODAY!" Alice rushed out the room and went up to Carlisle's study, putting a do not disturb sign on the door.

"So… should we call Edward and Jacob?"

"That would be the best plan," Esmé said. Rosalie nodded then pulled out her cellphone and called Edward.

[-?-]

When Edward and Jacob entered the honeymoon suite they were both speechless. The room was absolutely amazing. It had the same Grecian theme to it, but it also had a splash of twenty-first century-ness to it.

"You like?" Edward asked. Jacob nodded, not saying anything else. Edward smiled. He took Jacob's hand – fully aware of it this time – and led him into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"It's a cool place."

"I know, let's see what they have here." Both boys spent the next thirty minutes looking around their enormous room.

"I like it a lot."

"I'm glad you do." Edward stood in front of Jacob then wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, smiling slightly. He looked at Jacob who was looking down, a small blush on his face. Edward chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're shy Jacob. We've done much worse already." Jacob's blush grew deeper making Edward laugh. "Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you're blushing?" this made Jacob blush more.

"Shut up Cullen, you're annoying." Edward chuckled.

"But you are. You're beautiful." Jacob rolled his eyes but the blush didn't leave his face.

"Whatever."

"Honestly, you are."

"Okay cool, whatever."

"Don't you believe me Jacob?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jacob shrugged.

"I just don't."

"But it's the truth. I swear it."

"Sure, sure." Edward laughed again.

"Fine, believe what you want, and I'll believe what I know to be true." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." Edward kissed Jacob's cheek then pulled away only to find that he was being held tightly by Jacob. He chuckled.

"Don't you want to me to go?"

"No." Edward smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jacob let go reluctantly. "Come on; let's go have a shower then go out to get you something to eat."

"Okay." Edward led Jacob to the cosy bathroom. Edward turned on the water and both boys quickly shed their clothes and getting into the shower. Edward grabbed the shower gel and squirted a generous amount onto his hand. He put the gel down then rubbed his hands together and slowly began to rub them across Jacob's chest, looking up at him with a seductive smile. Jacob swallowed thickly, licking his lips and biting them nervously.

Edward continued to run his hands over Jacob's body, never taking his eyes off the young wolf. He got his arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him closer. Edward's back finally hit the wall. He moved his arms from around Jacob's waist to around his neck. He pulled Jacob closer so there was no space between them. Edward got his legs around Jacob's waist, shifting slightly so they were both comfortable.

"Um…" Edward smiled at Jacob. He pushed down, his butt rubbing against Jacob's hard-on. Jacob gasped, pushing forward. Edward's smile grew. He drew his face closer's to Jacob and slowly licked along Jacob's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Jacob groaned and bucked forward once more.

Jacob put his hands on Edward's hips then leaned closer to Edward and started kissing him. They both groaned, shutting their eyes. Jacob ground into Edward and they both shuddered with excitement. As they continued to kiss Jacob moved his hands so they were on Edward's butt. Jacob squeezed the firm globes gently.

Edward pulled away from Jacob with a gasp, throwing his head back and his back arching as he felt one of Jacob's wet fingers slid into him, probing into his hole.

"Oh lords…" Edward whimper as another finger joined the first. Jacob scissored his fingers making Edward gasp and let out haggard breaths. The boys kissed once more, their tongues moving around in each other's mouths.

Jacob added a third, pushing them further into Edward. Edward groaned loudly as he felt that bundle of nerves being touched.

"Again Jacob…" Jacob pushed his fingers in again and once more touched the bundle. Edward pushed down, wanting more. "Now Jacob, in me now." Jacob pulled his fingers out then positioned himself at Edward's entrance. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Edward nodded then Jacob slowly and as gently as possible, pushed into Edward.

"Ed…" Jacob groaned. Edward breathed in and out, relaxing as best he can so Jacob could push in more. Finally, Jacob was sheathed fully sheathed in Edward. They both let out deep breaths. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you," Jacob whispered. Edward smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Jacob smiled then he began to move in and out of Edward, kissing him with everything he had.

After amazing moments of forever both boys found release, both whispering each other's names, as if they were the most sacred secrets and no one by them should know, against each other's lips.

After catching their breaths – foreheads against the others – they both opened their eyes and looked at each other, both with happy smiles on their faces.

"Nayeli," Jacob whispered, kissing Edward gently. Edward smiled. He didn't have to know the language to understand what the word meant.

ooooo

Jacob was lying in bed, fast asleep. Edward lying next to him, watching him sleep, running his fingers through the main of midnight black hair. He love how soft and silky the hair felt on his fingers. He loved how smooth it felt, like Jacob's skin. Soft, smooth and luxurious, addictive too. Edward could imagine himself doing this every single day for the rest of eternity.

He frowned, remembering that Jacob was planning to stop phasing. Edward couldn't allow him to do that. He wasn't going to lose Jacob, for any reason. He'd convince Jacob to continue phasing; whatever it took he would make sure Jacob continued to phase.

Jacob stirred slightly in his sleep. Edward looked down and couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Jacob was so adorable when sleeping, his lips in a cute little pout. Edward bent down and kissed Jacob's pouty lips. Jacob licked his lips slightly. Edward smiled then kissed them again. Jacob licked them again. Edward then kissed Jacob's nose. Jacob scrunched it up and opened an eye. Before he could say anything his stomach growled loudly. Edward chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked, getting out of bed. Jacob sighed and sat up.

"A little," he said. His stomach growled even louder. Edward laughed.

"A little hey?"

"Shut up!" Jacob grumbled as he too got out of bed. He stretched his long, large limbs then walked towards Edward who was now on the phone, booking a table for them. Jacob stood behind Edward wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and leaned his head onto the crook of Edward's shoulder, kissing the blade. Edward turned his head so he could kiss Jacob's nose again. Edward finally wrapped up his conversation with the person on the other end of the line and hung up. He put the phone down and turned fully so he was facing Jacob.

"We should get dressed so we can go to dinner." Jacob nodded. Neither boy made to move. Jacob bent down and kissed Edward gently. "What was that for?"

"No reason. Just like doing it." Edward smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Come on." Edward kissed Jacob quickly then pulled away and led Jacob to one of the suitcases. He opened it and found shoes. There was a small board separating the shoes, one side had Jacob and another had Edward.

"Those are a lot of shoes," Jacob commented. Edward chuckled.

"They are." Edward opened the suitcase next to the one with shoes and found clothes also separated and labelled like the shoes. Edward grabbed the clothes and handed Jacob his.

"Any underwear?" Edward looked.

"Apparently not."

"Ah well. Wouldn't be the first time." for some reason that statement turned Edward on. Jacob rolled his eyes. "No!" Edward chuckled.

"Whatever you say Jacob." They both got dressed then left for the restaurant.

ooooo

When the boys got the restaurant they were seated and Jacob had ordered his large dinner. He'd eaten it quickly, grateful that Edward had gotten a secluded table.

"Stop staring," Jacob said, popping a chip into his mouth.

"I can't. I find you so fascinating."

"I'm not a science project." Edward chuckled.

"Of course not Jacob." Jacob rolled his eyes. He continued to eat while Edward continued to stare.

When Jacob was done with his food Edward ordered him dessert which he finished in less than five minutes. Edward laughed about it, saying how much of a dog Jacob was. He mocked Edward about never being able to taste the delicious food ever again. Neither really felt offended by the others comment.

"What do you want to do next?" Edward asked once Jacob was done and the table had been cleared.

"I don't know. What does Portland have for us?" Edward was thoughtful for a moment.

"I know a nightclub we could go to." Jacob looked at Edward. "What?"

"Nightclub?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You are not the clubbing type."

"If you live with people like Alice and Emmett you become a clubbing person whether you like to or not." Jacob chuckled.

"Right… Well which club were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. We'll drive around and see which one we like."

"'Kay." Edward paid and they both left. They drove around for a while till they found a snazzy looking club. Edward parked the car and they got out and joined the queue. When they finally reached the front Edward paid the entrance fee and they got a stamp.

The place was packed. There were people everywhere. Some were dancing on the floor; others by the bar and others had decided to go to private booths and got cosy. Both Edward and Jacob looked around; it was a really nice place. Music was blasting from the speakers that were around the large room. At the moment it was playing P!nk's 'Raise Your Glass'.

Edward took Jacob's hand and walked them towards the bar where he'd spotted two empty seats. When he reached the place he sat down but didn't let go of Jacob's hand. Jacob looked at their joined hands then at him and he shook his head. The thoughts Edward had been hearing from people about Jacob were unnerving and he was not planning on letting Jacob go.

The bartender walked over to them smiling seductively. Edward hissed under his breath as he caught the thoughts the bartender was having about Jacob and a certain table at the bartender's apartment.

Jacob looked at Edward, rolling his eyes. Edward sighed figuring he'd have to get over himself or else he was not going to enjoy himself and the night would drag on forever.

"Hi sexy," the bartender said, smiling at Jacob. Jacob smiled back. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Um… anything good." The bartender nodded.

"Sure thing handsome." The bartender walked away and Edward hissed.

"Stop it!" Jacob said to Edward who was hissing again.

"I'll stop if they stop having vulgar thoughts about you." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Come on babe," Jacob purred, leaning towards Edward and placing his hand on Edward's thigh. "I didn't take you for the jealous type." Edward smirked, looking down at the hand then looking back at Jacob's face.

"I'm not."

"Aha?" Jacob's hand moved up just slightly.

"Yes."

"Well at the moment I'm not convinced." Edward chuckled.

"Now how am I going to convince you?"

"By behaving."

"Behaving?"

"Yep. No hissing unless it's me making it." Edward jumped slightly as he felt Jacob squeeze him though his jeans.

"Mm…" Jacob kissed Edward gently then pulled away, sitting up and turning away from Edward slightly, smirking.

"Evil," Edward muttered. Jacob laughed. The bartender returned and placed a drink in front of Jacob.

"Here you go gorgeous, best stuff in the house." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks." The bartender smiled once more then moved to another pair on the other side. Jacob turned to Edward who looked like he was in pain. Jacob laughed. "Not a word Eddie boy." Edward huffed, irritated.

Jacob drank his drink slowly, smirking at Edward who was glaring at something behind Jacob. Jacob finally finished his drink and he put down the empty glass and pushed it away. He turned to Edward who was still glaring at something.

"Hey Ed," Jacob said. Edward turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Wanna dance?"

"No. I don't dance Jacob."

"But you go clubbing?"

"I go to the club, I don't dance." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Whatever bore, I'm going to dance. No hissing at strangers." Jacob got up and made his way through the crowd till he was in the middle of the floor. Kelly Rowland's 'Motivation' started playing and Jacob began moving seductively to the slow beat. Edward watched as Jacob swayed his hips to the music and with that those raw thoughts about Jacob intensified.

As the song continued to play a guy decided it was a good idea to start dancing with Jacob. The man –who had situated himself behind Jacob – placed his hands on Jacob's hips and began grinding into Jacob shamelessly. At first Edward didn't do anything, well he fisted his hands really tightly and took deep breaths, but didn't get up.

Then the man began thinking about the things he'd do to Jacob if they weren't in a nightclub. The man continued to grind into Jacob then he moved closer to Jacob and whispered a 'let's get out of here' which for Edward was the last draw.

With a hiss Edward got up from his seat and pushed his way through the crowd till he was right in from of Jacob. Jacob smirked at him before mouthing 'jealous?' Edward hissed making Jacob chuckle.

Jacob took Edward by the waist and he pulled the vampire closer to him, grinding into Edward. For a moment Edward just stood there, but then the man behind Jacob was beginning to think up some rather vivid images about Jacob's behind. And because of those thoughts, and that fact that Jacob was doing some delicious things against Edward's body that Edward could not ignore, he began to move to the slow beat too.

The two boys continued to move against each, oblivious to the people surrounding them. They moved to the beat seductively, occasionally locking lips. A few more slow songs played and they danced to them, moving and grinding against each other. When the slow songs were finally over they pushed their way through to the bar. Jacob smirked at Edward who was smiling.

"That was fun," Jacob said, kissing Edward gently.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"And I made you dance."

"You did, didn't you?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Edward pulled out his cellphone and looked.

"It's three."

"AM?"

"Yes."

"Damn… we should seriously head back. Gotta get some sleep." Edward nodded.

"Yes. Let's go." They both got up and weaved their way through the people and to the car. They hopped in and Edward drove them back to the hotel. They walked to the elevators and got in. Jacob leaned his head on Edward's shoulder. "Don't fall asleep yet love."

"Hmm…" Jacob pushed away and leaned against the wall, right by the corner.

"We're almost there." A few floors up and the elevator tinged and a group of girls who looked about eighteen made their way in. they moved closely together and began whispering and giggling about the tall dark haired boy in the corner and the copper haired boy. There was a whispered argument between the girls; they were arguing about which guy was hotter, the Native or the pale guy.

After much whispered arguing the girls decided they were both hot and what would be hotter would be if the boys kissed. Edward smirked to himself. He turned to Jacob to find the wolf still leaning against the wall, a small pout gracing his lips. Edward moved closer to Jacob, aware that the girls had stopped talking and were throwing small glances behind them.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist.

"Fuck you," Jacob replied. Edward chuckled.

"Oh don't be like that. We're almost at our floor. Just a few more floors." The girls looked at each other than somehow one of the girls 'tripped' and hit all the buttons. Edward chuckled. Mortals!

"I'm so tired. I just need a shower and sleep."

"We'll be there in no time." The elevator tinged and opened but no one got on or off. Jacob sighed then leaned his head on Edward's shoulder again.

"I hate elevator music." Edward chuckled.

"No you don't. You just hate being in an elevator, there's a difference."

"Oh fuck you Cullen."

"So rude." Jacob murmured a few more curse words then sighed. Edward kissed Jacob's temple lightly, much to the girl's delight. The elevator doors kept ting-ing and opening and Edward just had to roll his eyes.

"I'm so fucken tired."

"We're almost there." Jacob looked up at the numbers and groaned and placed his head back on Edward's shoulder.

"Seven more floors is not almost there asshole."

"Oh relax, we're almost there." Jacob sighed.

"Sure, sure." Edward turned his head slightly and kissed Jacob gently. Jacob moved his head slightly so he could kiss Edward better. With one hand, Jacob cup Edward's cheek and the other arm went around Edward's waist. The boys had a mini make out session right there, in the corner of the elevator.

When they finally pulled away Jacob sighed tiredly and placed his head back on Edward's shoulder. One of the girls squealed and Jacob looked up at them, noticing them for the first time. A small blush graced Jacob's face. The girls pretend they were either busy on their phone's or they were watching the numbers light up as the elevator went higher.

Finally, after a few more annoying tings the elevator doors slid open. "Please excuse us, this is our floor," Edward said. The girls made a path and Edward led a half asleep Jacob out the elevator. As the elevator closed the girls began talking loudly about the 'hottest kiss ever'.

Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes. He led Jacob into their room. He helped Jacob out of his clothes and he too got naked and he got them into bed. Edward kissed Jacob gently.

"Night love."

"Hmm…" Jacob hummed; then got onto his stomach, crossing his arms above him and placing his head on them. "Night Ed," Jacob mumbled then fell asleep. Edward smiled, kissing Jacob's forehead.

ooooo

When Jacob had finally woken Edward had ordered him brunch. Jacob had devoured the food quickly then had hopped back into bed, pulling Edward in with him. They decided they were going to spend the rest of the day in their room.

The boys had once more enjoyed each other's bodies before Jacob fell asleep, exhausted by the activities.

At around six in the evening Edward's cellphone began ringing. He picked it up from the night stand and looked to find that it was Rosalie who was calling. He frowned but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"_**Lover boy,"**_ Rosalie replied.

"Rose."

"_**We need you to come home."**_

"Why?"

"_**It's really important. As in VERY important."**_ Edward frowned.

"What's going on?"

"_**It's nothing bad… well I hope it's not. But yeah… please just come home okay? We need you like TODAY."**_

"Why though?"

"_**Everything will be explained when you get here Edward. Don't be difficult about this. Just come home."**_ Edward sighed.

"Fine. We'll be home soon."

"_**Good… Bye then."**_

"Hmm!" Edward hung up. "Jake… Jakie…"

"Hmm…?" Jacob replied.

"We have to get home."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Rosalie said it's important."

"Important?"

"Yes."

"Is it dad?"

"No."

"The pack?"

"No."

"The Rez?"

"No."

"Your family?"

"No. She didn't explained, just said we needed to get home."

"Oh… okay." Jacob sighed then pushed himself off the bed. He got dressed slowly, still grouchy from sleep, which made Edward chuckle. When they were both dressed they dragged the suitcases down and went to reception to check out.

They made their way to the car and shoved the suitcases in the back with the one's that had been packed for Edward. They got into the car and Edward drove them home wondering what the sudden need for them to be home was.

**TBC…**

Okay, I'm going to stop there because it's getting too long and I think I'm rambling again… anyway…

*Excuse my lack of knowhow when it comes to interior design what nots, but I'm sure you can sort of imagine (in your own way) what the place looks like. But that's the point of reading right? You use your imagination…

This good-loving was also inspired by Beyoncé's 'Make love to me', coz that song is sexy *insert smile here*

So I've been thinking and thinking and thinking and finally I decided we should have a vote on who gets pregnant in this story. When it comes to the good-loving (he-he) I was thinking it'll be a fair thing, where they switch every time… get it?

I am planning on making this an mpreg, but not quite yet, but soon coz there's a lot I want to add before one of them actually gets pregnant. And so I wanted to know who you, as the readers, would like to carry the baby. I'm not picky about it, but… but nothing, you decide.

You know I could've split this chapter in two, but that would kill the mood, I much prefer it this length anyhow… I know it was probably confusing with the time change and going back in time and shiz like that, if you are confused you can tell me and I'll try and explain (I'm not really awesome at explaining so yeah… I'll try)

Hope you enjoyed my extremely long chapter… he-he

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	13. Reminders Can Be Both Painful&Wonderful

**A/N: **So I'm pretty sure I know who's going to get pregnant now though a few more votes wouldn't hurt. The good thing is that it doesn't matter to me who gets pregnant because the idea is set in my mind and I know where I'm head… well at least I hope I know where I'm headed… anyway… **READ ON!**

**NOTE:** .,.,.,.,. Flashback beginning and end

- A little time pass and Jacob's 3rd person POV (if you catch my flow)

- A little time pass and Edward's 3rd person POV

ooooo

'_**Jacob's thoughts'**_

"_**Someone on other end of line"**_

**Disclaimer:** Not today, not tomorrow, not ever

**Is My Love Not Enough: Reminders Can Be both Painful and Wonderful**

Bella was lying on her bed staring at her cellphone. She'd been doing it more often then she'd like to admit. She knew something big was going on around her and she felt like she was missing it, which wasn't cool at all. She knew that this whole thing had started after Jacob's suicide thing.

Bella felt awful for what happened to Jacob. She knew that it was her and Edward's fault that he was like that. She knew that she'd been wrong to lead Jacob on, to make like there could be more between them, but… but nothing. Bella knew she was wrong.

She hated that she'd used Jacob; someone who she claimed was a best friend. It was awful of her to string him along, play with his feelings, but she didn't it. She needed to know that someone still cared for her, that someone still loved her. People could call her a needy bitch, Rosalie had, Leah probably had too.

Bella couldn't sand the idea of being alone. It scared her more than getting pregnant at a young age. She just couldn't bear the thought of being alone, without anyone to love her. She knew her parents loved her, she loved them too, but… but that's not the kind of love she need. The kind of love she needed was the kind that she and Edward shared, the kind that was literally eternal.

She loved Jacob too, very much, but it wasn't the love he wanted. But she couldn't give him any other kind of love, because that love was reserved for Edward, her Edward. She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her too, but lately…

Bella sighed, turning around so she was lying on her back. She picked her cellphone up and looked at it. None of the Cullen's had called her in four days which was strange. Edward or Alice would've called her by now, but they were both very quiet. She figured that maybe with Edward it was because of the bachelor party, but Alice… they did have a wedding to plan, she couldn't do it on her own; Alice was the master mind at planning.

Bella turned over once more and lay on her stomach. She dialled Alice's number. It instantly went to voice mail.

"_**Hi, this is Alice, I'm not available right now… to busy planning the wedding of the century, so I'll only get back to you after the wedding… leave a message or something… bye!"**_ Bella smiled. Wedding of the century? She rolled her eyes. She then decided to phone Edward. It rang until it went to voice mail.

"_**Hi, this is Alice, Edward isn't available right now so leave your name and number and he'll get back to you as soon as I know where he disappeared to… but I might kill him before he can get back to you, ah well, bye!"**_ Bella rolled her eyes again then ended the call. She quickly dialled the Black house number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"_**Hello?"**_ Bella rolled her eyes. Just her luck Leah had to pick up.

"Hi," Bella replied. "Um… this is Bella-." The call was ended. Bella stared at it shocked. WTF? She shoved her cellphone into her pocket and sighed. Where was everyone? Was the whole world avoiding her all of a sudden?

Bella got up from her bed and went downstairs to find her father watching a game alone which was strange. He usually had Billy to watch it with him.

"No Billy?" she asked, sitting beside her father.

"No. I called, but he had some business to take care of with the Cullen's." Bella looked surprised at this. What were the wolves planning on doing now?

"What kind of business?"

"I'm not sure. Said it's a tribe thing."

"Oh… I see." Charlie looked at his daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing dad. I'm going to go make lunch okay?"

"Sure, okay." Bella got up and went to the kitchen wondering what was going on. Was the pack causing trouble again? Where they trying to shove the treaty in the Cullen's faces again? Because if they were they were really going to get it from her!

Bella let out another sigh. She really wished she knew what was going on with the Cullen's, mostly what was going on with Alice and Edward…

-?-

The Cullen's and the Quileute were sitting in the Cullen living room. They'd been sitting there since Rosalie had called Edward to tell them to come home. They were all nervous about what they'd find out from the boys. They weren't sure if they really wanted to hear it or not, but then again, they had to hear it, so they could understand what the hell was going on.

Rosalie was the first person out the door when they heard the familiar sound of Edward's car stop outside. She'd been the most restless in the group because she knew she was still going to get killed for tricking Jacob and Edward into getting married.

"Hi guys," she said, smiling at the two boys. Edward looked at her weirdly. She was singing – no shouting 'The eight days of Christmas' in her head.

"Hi Rosaleech," Jacob replied smiling slightly.

"I missed you."

"Wish I could say the same about you." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, you know you missed me, you damn dog."

"Sure, sure."

"So anyway… come in, come in, we have some business to attend to." Rosalie grabbed both Jacob and Edward's hands and pulled them into the house. Both boys frowned when they saw the pack and Billy in the house too.

"Um…" Jacob said. A door was opened upstairs and Alice appeared in a flash carrying measuring tape. She stood in front of Jacob, smiling excitedly, she even squealed.

"Arms out please," she said. Jacob looked at her weirdly but did as he was told. Alice took all the measurements and wrote them down on a notepad she had. "Wow Jacob, you've grown taller." Jacob shrugged, not sure how to answer. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hurry up; what's your favourite colour?"

"Black."

"Should've known. Anyway… bye!" Alice disappeared once more.

"Oh…kay…" The boys turned to everyone else.

"Come sit Jake," Rosalie said, patting a spot between her and Esmé. Jacob walked to her reluctantly and sat down. The only spot left was between Quil and Embry so Edward reluctantly made his way to the spot and sat down.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment; then Esmé started sniffing Jacob. At first she did it subtly, but then she started sniffing some more till everyone noticed. Jacob turned and looked at her with the corner of his eye. Esmé took one more deep sniff, invading Jacob's personal bubble.

"Um…" he said shifting away slightly. Esmé realised what she was doing. She looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at her hands on her lap.

"We all smell it Esmé," Emmett said, looking at Quil and Embry who were also busy sniffing Edward who looked like he was about to bolt out of the room.

"Dude," Quil said. "You stink like Jacob."

"Right…" Edward said, not sure what else to say. There was a little more sniffing before Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well then," he said to gain everyone's attention. "There is a reason why we're all here today. While you two were away we discovered some rather interesting things…" Carlisle turned to his son. "We discovered that there is a possibility that you and Jacob might possibly be… mated."

"Come again?" Jacob asked.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Yes…" Carlisle said. "We did some research and found that a Vampire and a Wolf can be mates if the Werewolf drinks the Vampire's blood before the wolf's first change. But we found that this only applied to Moon Children though…"

"Mom…" Jacob muttered, looking at his father. Billy nodded. "But… but I don't understand. I don't…"

"Jacob," Billy said. "We need you to try and remember when you might've drunken Cullen's blood."

"I… I don't… I've…"

"Just think about it son. Think long and hard about this." Jacob thought for a long while. Everyone in the room was quiet, looking at him intently.

"I don't remember."

"Edward can't be of much help Jacob," Carlisle said. "Vampire's might have acute memory, but we look past most things that we don't find too significant, we have the ability to lock away other things and it would take too much to try and remember. Jacob we need you to remember, it is of great importance."

Jacob nodded and tried to think some more, think about a place where he could've met Edward. He had to have met him somewhere right? But where could it be? Where could Jacob have met Edward and drank his blood?

Jacob bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brow, trying hard to remember where he could've met his potential mate. Jacob even shut his eyes, trying to remember, trying to imagine Edward in another time of his life. Jacob knew it couldn't be any time recent, it had to have been a long time ago, way, way back. But when?

"I… I don't remember," Jacob said, looking down at his hands.

"Try Jacob, we need to know if what we've learnt is true. It might seem insignificant, but it's important." Jacob continued to sit there, trying to remember. He just couldn't remember. But then… then it came to him slowly. He remembered when it was. He remembered when he'd first met Edward… when Edward had…

Jacob gasped. Edward caught the image in Jacob's head and quickly got up, jumped over the coffee table swiftly and took Jacob's hands, kneeling before him and looking at him intently.

"Jacob," Edward said softly.

"I… I…"

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"He remembers," Edward said. "I know why I kept it away." Edward turned to Carlisle. "It's a painful memory Carlisle."

"When was it?"

"It was…" Edward turned to Billy. "It was the day Sarah died." Billy looked at his son.

"Oh…" Billy said.

"What happened?" Esmé asked, rubbing circles around Jacob's back comfortingly.

"How did it happen?"

"Do you want to know?" Edward asked Billy. "Do you really want to know?" Billy nodded.

"Yes. I have to know." Edward nodded.

"Alright…" He looked at Jacob who was looking down, tears running down his face as he tried to forget again, as he tried to make it go away. "As you remember, it was raining that…"

.,.,.,.,.

"Mommy pleeeeeease can we go, pleeeease," a nine year old Jacob asked hoping about like he needed the bathroom. He'd been saving money all year and he could finally go to a shop and buy his sisters a birthday present… each! This was a big deal for Jacob. He'd wanted to buy them something for their birthday but he hadn't had enough money to buy them each something, but now he did and he wanted to get them something. "Pleeeeeeease mommy, pleeeease." Sarah smiled at her son. She could never say no to him. He was her pride and joy.

"We'll go…" she started.

"YAY!"

"If you clean your room."

"Aw… but mommy, the store will close if I clean my room first. I'll clean it when we get back, I promise."

"I don't know Jake…"

"Pleeeease mommy, pleeeeease…" Jacob put on his cute little pouty face and Sarah laughed.

"Fine, we'll go to the store; then you clean your room. Okay?"

"Promise!"

"Okay then. Go get your jacket and we'll go." Jacob ran up the stairs and quickly and got his favourite jacket and his money and went back downstairs, putting on his boots. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"You got your money?"

"Yep."

"Good then. Let's go." They both went to the garage and got into the car; Jacob was in the back of course. "Put your seat belt on."

"Okay." They both put their seat belts on then Sarah started the car and drove them to the store – which was all the way in Forks – where Jacob would buy his gift. When they got to Forks they went to the right store where Jacob bought two pencil cases his sisters had wanted for school. He and Sarah went to the checkout point and Jacob paid, smiling proudly at the fact that he was paying with his own money.

When they were done the two made their way out the store to find that it was raining outside. Jacob shoved the pencil cases in his jacket and pulled his hoody over his head. He looked up at his mother and she smiled at him proudly. He smiled back at his mother. He took her hand and they quickly ran to the car.

They both got in and Sarah started the car and turned the heater on quickly so they could warm up. They put their seat belts on as usual and Sarah drove them towards home.

As they drove the rain got worse and worse. It was a bad thunder storm. It was so bad that Sarah could barely see the front. At first she thought she'd continue driving because they were so close to getting to La Push. But as the rain progressed she decided that stopping was the best plan.

But Sarah never did put her plan to action. The rain was so bad that she didn't see the fallen tree on the road. When she finally did see it, she tried to dodge it, but it was too little too late. The car bashed into the tree.

"Jacob," a voice said. "Jacob sweetie, wake up…"

Jacob slowly came back into consciousness. His arm and head hurt really badly and something was making him wet. He tried to get up but something was blocking his way. He could smell something bad. It smelt a lot like… like a gas station. But Jacob didn't remember being in a gas station. He remembered that he was in the car with his mom and that they were going home from the store. Jacob opened his eyes. There was something watery on his left eye. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his jacket then blinked and looked around. He was more than shocked to find that he was in the car, but… but the car was upside-down.

"Jacob…" Jacob looked up and found his mother in the driver's seat. There was something wrong with her. There was… there was glass sticking out her chest, blood all over her hands and shirt.

"Mommy…" Jacob said, tears running down his face.

"Jacob…"

"Mommy! Mommy what's wrong? Mommy what's that?"

"Jacob sweetie… I need you to listen to mommy…"

"Mommy…"

"It's okay sweetie… I need you to try and get out okay?"

"Mommy…"

"I'll… I'll be okay Jakie… I need you to… I need you to try and get out Jake."

"Mommy…"

"Please sweetie… Try and get out…" Jacob tried to get up once more but something blocked him. He looked down and found that it was the seat belt. He tried to unfasten it from the clasp but it wouldn't budge. "Jake…"

"It won't' open mommy."

"Hurry up sweetie… there isn't much time…"

"I can't mommy, it won't open."

"Try harder Jake!" Jacob continued to try and pull off the seat belt but it didn't budge.

"It won't come off mommy. I can't do it."

"Please Jake… You have to try harder… Please…" Jacob continued to pull on the seat belt, trying to unfasten the clasp. He wiped away the tears that were running down his face, tears of fear and frustration. "Jake… Hurry…" Jacob continued to try and pull the clasp but it wouldn't budge. "Hurry Jake… You don't have time…" Jacob tried with all his might but still nothing happened. He was getting weak; the sticky red stuff coming from his head was getting worse. He wanted to get out so he could help his mom, but he couldn't, he was getting too weak, he was failing.

"Mommy…" Something rocked the car then Jacob saw a silhouette of a figure, a male. Two pale hands appeared in the driver's smashed window.

"Ma'am," a voice as sweet as honey said, taking one of Sarah's blood-filled hands.

"Please… please help my son…" Sarah pleaded. "He's… he's in the back… Please save him… Please…"

The figure moved to the back seat on the side Jacob was in. Edward looked through the window and saw a young boy with tanned skin and long dark hair in the back. The boy was breathing slowly, losing consciousness little by little.

"Please…" the woman begged. Edward knew he had to save the boy at all cost. This was her final plea. He knew she was going to die, she wasn't going to survive. His mother had done the same thing for him. "Please…"

Edward smashed the window and quickly yanked the door off. He pushed the boy back gently and yanked the seatbelt off the small boy. He quickly picked the boy up and rushed to the driver's side. He knelt down beside the car and placed the boy on his lap, the boy's head on his arm.

"Is he okay…? Please tell me he's okay…" Edward could hear the boy's heart beating slowly. The boy was so weak… too weak. Something had to be done or the boy wouldn't make it. "Please… Please save my son… Please… We can't both die… Please help him…" Edward nodded. There was only one way to save the boy. He hoped it didn't have any negative effects on the boy.

"I'll save him," he said. The woman nodded.

"Thank you…" Edward nodded then looked down at the boy. He swallowed nothingness and took a deep breathe which was a bad thing because the woman and the boy's blood fill his nostrils. His mouth filled with venom. Edward shook his head, clearing it then looked down at the half-conscious boy in his arms.

Edward pushed away the hair that had stuck onto the boys head. He looked down at the boy. The boy was beautiful. He looked a lot like the woman but he still had a bit of baby fat and his features were more boyish.

Edward sat the boy properly on his lap then drew his wrist to his mouth. He bit down on it, breaking skin then placed his bleeding wrist on the boy's mouth. He pried the boys lips open and let the blood flow into the boy's mouth.

At first the boy didn't respond, but after a few moments he began swallowing. Edward sighed in relief as he heard the boy's heart pick up speed.

"Please look after him." Edward nodded. He knew he couldn't keep that promise, but he had to assure her that her son would be alright, that it was alright for her to go. "Thank you vampire…" Edward was surprised that she knew what he was, but he didn't question it, he concentrated on the boy in his arms whose heart was beginning to beat normally. "Goodbye my love…" the woman whispered. Edward heard her heart stop beating. He looked down at the boy. He'd just lost his mother. He was so young, so much younger than Edward had been when his own mother had died.

"It'll be alright…" Edward whispered kissing the boys forehead gently. "It'll be alright…" Edward pulled out his cellphone and called an ambulance. He placed the boy on the floor beside his mother, putting their hands together. "It's going to be alright…" Edward got up and left the two people as he heard the sirens.

.,.,.,.,.,.

Edward had his arms around Jacob's shaking body. It had been hard to remember, hard to remember how his mother had died, hard to remember that she'd only wanted him to survive.

"Shhh…" Edward said, holding his mate close. "Shhh Jake, it's alright."

"You should've saved her," Jacob whispered. "You should've saved her."

"She didn't want me to save her Jacob. She wanted you to live."

"Why?"

"A mother's love Jacob. My mother did the same for me." Jacob looked up.

"She… she did?" Edward nodded. He wiped the tears from Jacob's cheeks.

"They did it out of love. They'd much rather die than let their children die."

"I wish we hadn't gone. She didn't really want to go. But I kept begging. It's all my-."

"Don't Jake. Don't you dare blame yourself for your mother's death? It was not your fault. Do you hear me?" Jacob looked down. "Do you hear me?" Jacob nodded. "Good. It's not your fault Jacob, it's not."

"Okay…" Edward kissed Jacob gently, the kiss quickly turned more passionate. Someone – or a multiple someone's – cleared their throat. Edward pulled away and smiled as he saw Jacob blush.

"So…" Rosalie said. The door upstairs opened again and Alice appeared carrying a large file. She dropped it on the coffee table and stood by the fire place.

"Since we're all here, I've decided to get everyone's measurements so I can get started on your tuxedos and dresses. Now, in the file are a number of different designs and designers. Please look through the file and pick _**one**_ design that you like." Alice walked to Jacob. "Please move," she said to Edward. Edward moved away. Alice hugged Jacob tightly. "Everything's alright. promise." Jacob smiled at her.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Righty then… If you may be kind enough to stand Jacob."

"Okay…" Jacob got up. Alice pulled him to an open space.

"Turn, three-sixty." Jacob did as he was told while everyone around him smirked as they passed around sheets of papers around the room, looking at different designs. "Straighter back Jacob, don't slouch, it's not attractive."

"I'm not-."

"I know you're like a giant and you keep growing," Alice giggled. "But stand tall; show us your true height. Intimidate those that try to act big." Alice narrowed her eyes at Emmett and Paul. Jacob rolled his eyes and tried to stand straighter. "More Jacob. Straighter than that. Push those shoulders back. More!" Jacob sighed and stood up straight. "Damn you're tall." Jacob rolled his eyes and slouched again. "Righty then. Has everyone got what they want?"

"This thing is huge," Emmett said. "It'll take forever."

"Forever is not something we have…" she thought about that. "Here… This wedding is taking place sometime next month whether I have to drag everyone to Vegas to make it happen."

"Wedding?" both Jacob and Edward asked.

"Yes wedding idiots. You know, you'd think for someone that can read minds you'd know that Rosalie made you two sign wedding papers and you two were currently on your honeymoon when we found the information about the whole Moon Child and Vampire mating thing. Then _**I**_ got a vision about the wedding and I needed you two to get home so I could get Jacob's measurements."

"We're…"

"You're currently wearing your wedding rings that Rosalie picked out, and might I just say… Eew! What was she thinking? I am totally getting you two new rings for the wedding coz those are HORRIBLE! You can wear them for now… no, no, I'm buying new engagement rings, those are HORRI-."

"Horrible, yes, we heard you," Rosalie said sounding offended.

"Anyway… I have to get the invitations done and my dress done, and get the caterers and the people who are going to design the place."

"You have a place?"

"I'm just trying to figure which are the best caterers and designers. But I'll have that done by tomorrow. Now then, has everyone decided? Oh, Sam, please get Emily, Sue and Harry here tomorrow, I need them to make their choices. Okay?"

"Sure," Sam said.

"Good. This is going to be the best wedding ever! EVER!" Alice squealed excitedly. "Anyway… not meaning to spoil the mood or anything, but you two seriously need to speak to Bella. I would speak to her myself, but I'm busy with the plans. Explain to her as best you can what happened, okay?"

"Right…" Jacob and Edward said.

"Oh don't be sad, it'll be fine. And I've already started designing her dress for the wedding. See… fine…"

"Right…" they repeated.

"I think you should go now. She'll be a bit hurt, but she'll live. Go then, go." The boys nodded.

"Right…" Edward subconsciously took Jacob's hand and everyone saw.

"Aaaaw…" the girls cooed. Jacob and Edward looked at them confused then Edward heard their thoughts and chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go," he said to Jacob. Jacob nodded and they left the house with Alice ordering everyone to pick their outfits faster. They got into Edward's car. Jacob was a bit uncomfortable. "Relax Jake, it's alright." Edward squeezed Jacob's hand slightly. Jacob smiled at him.

"Sure, sure," he said. They put their seatbelts on and Edward started the car and started to drive towards Bella's. "What are we going to say to her?"

"I don't know yet, but the truth's good. We'll just tell her what our family found out." Jacob smiled slightly.

'_**Our family…'**_ Edward smiled too.

ooooo

The boys finally reached Bella's house. Edward parked the car at his usual spot when he's at Bella's and they both got out the car. They walked to the door and they both breathed in deeply then Edward knocked on the door. Thuds were heard inside as Bella rushed down the stairs.

"I've got it dad!" she shouted. The door flew open and Bella pulled both boys inside and up the stairs before they could say anything. She pushed them into her room and made them sit on the bed. She shut and locked her door then turned and looked at them. She breathed in deeply and pushed her hair back from her face. "Okay… so I got a call from Alice and she explained everything to me. Is it true? Are you two… mates?"

"Apparently so," Edward said.

"And there's going to be a wedding?"

"According to Alice," Jacob said.

"And I'm invited right?"

"You aren't angry?" Bella shrugged.

"I don't know really. But I guess I'm not. Thinking back I can sorta see that it was always going to be you two together. I can't deny what's there. I can't change fate." The boys smiled. They got up and hugged her. "Okay, okay, let a girl breathe." They pulled away, chuckling. "So anyway… heard you two did the nasty."

"Bella…" they both said. She laughed at them.

"What? Yaoi fan girl here, please, I go gaga for two hot guys making out."

"Like those girls in the elevator," Jacob said. Edward chuckled.

"What girls in an elevator?"

"We were at a hotel in Portland…"

"Oh yeah… Alice told me you guys were on your honeymoon after Rosalie tricked you into getting married. I'm ashamed to even call you a mind reader Edward."

"She had it well hidden," Edward said, defending himself and his gift.

"Mmhmm…"

"I don't even know why you'd be disappointed, I can't even read your mind."

"Sure, sure."

"Hey Bella," Jacob said.

"Yeah?"

"When did Alice tell you all this stuff?"

"This morning. I tried to call her but her phone was off. But then I kept calling and she sort of didn't check caller ID and she answered with a 'Jakeward's wedding planner hello'. I put two and two and got four, Jakeward equals Jake and Edward. I'm smart like that. I will admit that I freaked at first but then she explained, and explained… and explained and in the end I sort of just let it go."

"You know you're the best friend in the world right?"

"I try." They all smiled at each other. "Well I love you two to bits but we seriously have to get downstairs before Charlie thinks something weird is going on in here."

"Oh galore!" Bella giggled.

"Come on love birds, let's go. I was going to make dinner." The boys nodded and they all went downstairs – Edward squeezing Jacob's butt cheek and Bella giggling – and found Charlie in the living room watching a game. He looked at his daughter – who was smiling brightly – and the two boys – one who was blushing heavily and another smirking smugly. Jacob and Edward sat on the couch while Bella went into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"So…" Charlie said, turning the TV down slightly and turning to the boys. "How are you two?"

"We're good Charlie, how are you?" Jacob asked politely.

"I'm alright." Charlie looked at the two boys, noticing how close they were sitting next to each other, and the silver bands around their ring fingers. He looked at the two boys, not sure what to say. Bella walked out the kitchen, smile still in place, and sat down next to her dad.

"Do you guys think Alice is going to invite dad?" she asked the boys on the other couch.

"Um… probably… maybe…" Jacob said.

"What am I being invited to?" Charlie asked picking up his beer and taking a sip. Bella turned.

"Jacob and Edward's wedding." Charlie choked, coughing roughly. Bella patted his back as she laughed. Charlie put the can down and looked at Jacob then at Edward then at his daughter.

"What?"

"Oh yeah… Jacob and Edward are getting married dad. Well technically they are already married, but they're going to get properly married soon."

"What about you and Edward, I thought you two were getting married."

"It was never meant to be."

"Oh… good… I mean… I'm sorry?" Bella laughed again.

"Don't be sorry dad, it's okay. And I know you're happy about it."

"I am, but… I am. So Jake… you and Edward…" Jacob nodded, blushing. "What does your dad have to say about that?"

"He's… he's okay with it I guess," Jacob said. Charlie nodded.

"Hmm… interesting… I guess I should call the man so we can celebrate."

"Yeah…" Bella's cellphone started ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered, putting it on loud speaker.

"Alice?"

"_**Rosalie and I are starting a Yaoi girl fan club, wanna join?"**_

"Seriously?"

"_**Seriously! But it's actually not a Yaoi fan girl; it's more a 'Jakeward' fan girl club."**_ Rosalie was heard squealing in the background.

"Did the witch just squeal?" Jacob asked.

"_**Shut up Jacob!"**_ Rosalie shouted. _**"I invited the guys to the wedding by the way, expect congratulations tomorrow."**_

"Rosaleech!"

"_**What? They helped! They deserve to know. Anywho… come back soon, you need your beauty sleep."**_

"Whatever."

"Anyway…" Bella said. "What do you guys have so far on Jakeward Fan Club?"

"_**Well, we have a name…"**_ Alice said.

"And…?"

"_**That's all. But don't worry. We'll have a picture and more members after the wedding."**_

"Okay…"

"_**Anyway,"**_ Rosalie said._** "Tell those two love birds to get here; Jacob has to get to work tomorrow. The guys want him at work so they can rub I told you so's in his face."**_

"Alright… they're on their way."

"_**Thanks Bells."**_ The phone call was ended with more squeals from both ends. Bella turned to the boys.

"Well you heard her, you two have to get home. But I'll come over tomorrow sometime after school. Oooh… Edward, you're coming tom school right?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Good. I'll see you then. Jacob, I'll see you at a later time. Well anyway, it's time for you two to go, go!" the boys nodded and got up.

"Well, bye Charlie."

"Yeah… bye," Charlie said. Bella kissed both boys cheeks.

"See you guys later," she said. Edward and Jacob nodded then left the house, absorbing Bella's reaction to the news. They were trying to figure out if it was an act or if it was genuine.

"That was…" Edward began.

"Yeah…" Jacob said. they both chuckled then got into the car and Edward drove them to the Cullen house.

**TBC**

YAY! So anyway, I was like tired of making Bella a bitch so in this story she'll be the supportive best friend so her reaction is not fake, it's genuine.

*insert excited face here* I'm so excited about next chapter! Like the wedding finalisations are going to happen and something else… **I'M SO EXCITED… AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT… I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT *SINGING***


	14. Losing and Gaining

A/N: Sorry about not updating this story in forever. I had a bit of writers block, but I'M BACK! Anyway, hope I didn't lose any of you guys...

And now... The revelation on who gets pregnant...=)=)=)

NOTE: "" vision begin and end

-?- change 3rd person POV

_**"Jacob's thoughts"**_

Disclaimer:

Is My Love Not Enough: Losing and Gaining

Early the next morning, Jacob was woken by something cold and wet against his cheeck. As first he ignored the thing, but then it came again, and again, and again. Jacob opened an eye to find Edward smirking at him.

"What the hell?" Jacob muttured sitting up. Edward moved away.

"Good morning," he said.

"Did you lick my face?"

"I might or might not have done that."

"That's disgusting." Jacob wiped his face with the back of his hand. "And you have the nerve to call me the dog." Edward chuckled.

"Don't be rude Jacob. Anyway, Rosalie said be ready for work, she's just gone for a hunt."

"Sure, sure." Jacob got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He had a quick shower then got dressed and met Rosalie downstairs.

"Morning sunshine!" She said, smiling at him.

"Morning," he muttured, sitting at the kitchen table while Esme gave him something to eat.

"Eat up quick, quick, we gotta go dude." Jacob gobbled down the breakfast. "Damn... Boy can eat!" When Jacob was done he got up and he and Rosalie left the house and she drove them to work.

As soon as the guys spotted the car they rushed over. They were all waiting to see Jacob and congradulate him.

"Jakie," Frankie said as soon as the teen got out the car.

"Frankie," Jacob replied.

"Well, I guess congradulations are in order kid."

"Not really." Frankie chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on kid. It's not every day one of my guys gets tricked into marriage."

"Funny... Can we get to work?"

"Nah man, we have to celebrate."

"Not really."

"Oh, don't worry guys," Rosalie said. "You're all invited to the wedding." The guys cheered. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" he muttured.

"Oh don't be glum Jakie. It's a good day. You're married, we're happy, even Bella's excited." Jacob rolled his eyes and went to the car at his station.

"Sure, sure." Rosalie squealed excitedly then joined Jacob at the station and they both began to work on the car.

ooooo

**Three months later**

Jacob had been sleeping peacefully when he'd been woken by bile rising up his throat. He'd run to the bathroom and puked up all the breakfast Esme had made for him earliar.

This had been happening for a while and it was really starting to annoying Jacob. He didn't understand why this was happening. Why it only happened in the mornings. It was disgusting and disturbing!

Since he was already in the bathroom, Jacob decided that he would have a shower. So he got up from the floor by the toilet and got undressed then walked into the shower and began washing his hair. As he continued to have his shower, Jacob felt cold hands go around his waist and cold lips touch his back.

For a moment Jacob was stock still because he knew that those hands and lips definitely did not belong to Edward. Jacob turned slowly to find Jasper standing in the shower.

"What... What are you doing?" Jacob asked. Jasper sniffed deeply.

"You smell wonderful," Jasper drawled.

"Wha... what?" Jacob moved backwards as Jasper stepped forward. Jacob continued to move backward but then hit something that definetly wasn't the wall.

Jacob turned to find Emmett standing behind him, eyes black as coal from lust.

"G... guys..." The two vampire stepped even closer to Jacob before they could touch Jacob again something pulled both boys out the shower and across the bathroom.

Edward was standing in front of Jacob, blocking him from Jasper and Emmett. He looked genuinly pissed. His eyes were a deep black and he looked ready to kill someone.

"What-are-you-doing?" he asked his brothers,.

"Edward..." Jasper started, getting up.

"Get-out! NOW!" Jasper and Emmett sighed then zoomed out the room and out the house. Edward turned to Jacob who still looked a bit shaken up. "Are you alright love?"

"Yeah..." Jacob said. "I'm... I'm fine."

"I'll take you to your dad's alright?" Jacob nodded. He rinsed off quickly then got out the shower and quickly dried up. He pulled on some clothes and Edward and him left for the Rez.

"Park here, I'll phase and as the guys if it's okay for you to cross."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You haven't phased in a while."

"Yeah... I'll be fine." Edward nodded. Jacob got out the car and took off his clothes. He phased quickly - though it was actually kinda painful - then ran into the woods. Edward followed, though he stayed on his side of the boader. _**"Hey guys, will you mind i-."**_

Jacob was interupted by a grey wolf bashing into him and trying to mount him.

_**"What the hell? Paul get off!"**_

Two more wolves joined Paul. The three wolves battled it out, all trying to get to Jacob. Five more wolves joined in, all trying to get to the russet wolf, trying to mount him.

_**"What the fuck? Get off me Sam!"**_

But no one listened. They were all trying to mount Jacob.

_**"Guys, please! Get off me!"**_

Edward saw what was going on then - forgeting the treaty - rushed over the boarder and to where Jacob was. He started pulling wolves off of his mate, hissing at anyone that tried to get to Jacob.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone?" Edward shouted. The wolves phased back, pulling on their cut-offs and looking down with embaresment. "Why the hell is everyone trying to have sex with my mate? Are you all insane? Are you begging to get your heads ripped off?"

"Forget them," Jacob muttured. Edward turned then and looked at his mate who was still on the floor. Edward rushed to Jacob and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you alright love? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go to my house. Tell Rose I'm not going to work today. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow."

"No. I'm not leaving you with _them_."

"I'm fine."

"No. I'm not allowing you to stay here alone. Can you phase? I'll walk you home." Jacob sighed.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Jacob got up and phased then he and Edward began to run to Jacob's house.

-?-

Alice was sitting in the living room with Rosalie and Bella. The three girls had been discussing wedding dresses and settings when Alice had gotten a disturbing vision of Emmett and Jasper conering Jacob in the shower.

Of course Edward had heard his sisters vision and had rushed upstairs. When finding his brothers he'd pushed them away and they'd rushed off, too embaresed to say anything. Jacob and Edward had gone to Jacob's, while Emmett and Jasper had gone off to try and clear their heads and figure out what the hell had happened.

Jacob and Edward came back a few hours later with Edward ready to kill someone. Apparantly, the pack had tried to mount Jacob when the two boys had gone over. The kid looked worn out when they got back to the house, so Edward had taken him upstairs to rest.

"Why can I suddenly see him?" Alice wondered still sitting on the couch. The wedding convo had long died out. Alice was still trying to wonder how she could see Jacob now. It was too weird that she could, it was abnormal. "There has got to be a reason, a big reason why I can suddenly see him."

"What if it's because he's stopped phasing?" Rosalie asked.

"Shoot... What if it is?"

"He's not dying, is he?" Bella asked.

"No... I don't think that's it."

"Maybe he's turning into a human. That can happen right?"

"Maybe... But he's gonna be all weak and Edward will wo-..." Alice trailed off as a vision came to her.

""

_"Marie!" A little voice giggled with glee. A girl with long copper hair and big brown eyes was running down the long passage way. "Marie!" The girl squealed and giggled._

_Jacob appeared, rushing after the little girl - Marie. He looked good, still tall as ever, but he looked as beautiful as ever, and he had a sort of glow to him._

_The little girl - who looked a lot like both Jacob and Edward - ran into a room. Edward was in there, sitting on the bed reading one of the many books in the room. The girl hopped onto the bed and curled up on Edward's lap._

_"Marie, you need to take a bath," Jacob said sighing._

_"No!" the girl said, giggling, curling up more on Edward's lap._

_"Marie..."_

_"Don't whine Jacob," Edward said, smirking at Jacob. "Come sit with us." Jacob was about to protest but Edward stopped him. "Sit Jacob!" Jacob sighed and went and sat down, beside Edward and Marie. "How are you feeling?" Jacob shrugged._

_"Not too bad." Edward touched Jacob's lower belly, rubbing it gently._

_"Have you been to see Carlisle?" Jacob nodded._

_"Yeah. He said everything looks good. We're good." Edward smiled._

_"Good. I'm sorry I couldn't make it for the check up. You know how Alice get's with the shopping and what not."_

_"Yeah. It's okay. She tried to make me go shopping too." They both chuckled._

_"Daddy..." Marie said in a small voice, now stretched out on her father's lap and playing with his long pale fingers._

_"Hmm..." Jacob said looking down at his daughter._

_"When's the baby coming?"_

_"Soon kiddo." Marie smiled excitedly._

_"Good! Coz I'm getting tired of waiting." Jacob and Edward chuckled._

_"Me too," Edward said. Jacob chuckled then picked Marie up._

_"If you have your bath the baby might come sooner," he said._

_"Okay. Bye papa." Marie waved at her papa._

_"Bye love," Edward said, waving back. Edward kissed Jacob and Marie then the two left and went back to the bathroom._

_""_

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" both Rosalie and Bella asked, looking frightened.

"Nothing... I could tell Bella, but then she'd probably spill." Alice sqealed excitedly to herself. So this must be why she could suddenly see Jacob... And probably why her brother and mate and Jacob's packmates had tried to... canoodle with Jacob. If Alice remembered correctly, when a female wolf was pregnant, she let out these fermones and the men went crazy for her. "Hmm... Interesting..."

"What's interesting?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing!"

They heard Edward make his way into the room. He frowned, hearing Alice's thoughts. She was singing 'All things bright and beautiful'... in French!

"Don't ask," Rosalie said. "She's psycho."

"Where's Jacob?" Alice asked.

"He's sleeping," Edward replied. "He's a little worn out."

"Aaaw, poor wolfie."

"Yeah.. He hasn't phased in a while so it was hard."

"But he'll be good right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"Goody then! We need him fit as a fiddle."

"Why?" Alice shrugged.

"I'm going to the shops okay? Don't know when I'll be back."

"Alice-."

"Bye!" And with that, she rushed out the house. Edward turned to the two remaining girls.

"We don't know either," Bella said. Edward sighed then turned and made his way upstairs. He stopped at the door to his room and turned to look at the two girls that were stading there, having followed him up the stairs, smiling at him sweetly.

"Just don't make a noise." The girls crossed their hearts. They walked inside quietly. Jacob wasn't in bed. Edward rushed to the bathroom where retching sounds could be heard.

"Jacob?" Edward called gently.

"Hmm...?" Jacob replied weakly.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yeah..."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few. Just go downstairs and do something fun."

"Alright. But call if you need anything."

"'Kay." Edward pushed the two girls out the room and shut the door.

ooooo

The whole family was back home now. They were all sitting in the living room waiting for either Jacob or Alice to appear, but neither person did. They were all restless.

"Where did Alice say she was going?" Esme asked.

"'The shops'," Rosalie said. Everyone sighed.

Finally, the family heard a car outside. They all sighed in relief. They needed to know what Alice had seen that had made her leave the house so suddenly to go to 'the shops'.

Alice walked into the house carrying a shopper bag and singing 'All things bright and beautiful' really loudly in her head.

"Go hunting... I'm not asking," Alice said. Everyone left, though they were reluctant to do so, they knew that they couldn't argue with the pixie. When Alice was sure everyone was gone she went into Edward's room then to the bathroom. "I bought you these..." Alice pulled out two pregnancy tests.

"Is this a joke?" Jacob asked. He was currently sitting by the toilet, looking quiet green.

"No. Now, the lady at the pharmacy said you just pee on the stick and wait for about five minutes. And apparantly, it also tells you how far along you are."

"Are you shitting me right now?"

"No. Just do it! I'll look away, you do the rest." Alice turned. Jacob took the two tests and opened them.

Alice stood, staring at the door and biting her lip. She too was anxious to know if her suspicions were correct. Coz if they were... Whow!

"I'm done," Jacob muttured feeling quiet awkward about this. He thought it was stupid and crazy. He couldn't fall pregnant. He was a fricken dude! What the hell?

Alice stepped closer while Jacob stepped away, looking anywhere but at the tests or at Alice.

"Oh my, gosh!" Alice squealed. "Three months... Jacob, it says three months!"

"This is impossible." Jacob said still not looking at the tests. "I can't be pregnant Alice! I'm a dude! A fricken dude!"

"Who's a shifter. So? Your... I have to go shopping! I have to make a room! Get a house built! Design, decorate... Oh my, word! So much work, and so little time! I also have a wedding to plan! Eeek!"

"Alice..." But Alice wasn't listening anymore.

"We have to get you new clothes! A whole new wardrobe! The clothes you're wearing aren't going to fit much longer." Alice squealed again hugging Jacob. "Tell Edward today, or I'll spill."

"Alice..."

"Oh my, word! I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt. Eeek!"

"Alice..."

"We have to make the wedding sooner, before the baby bump gets too big. In the wedding vision, blurry as it was, you didn't have a baby bump so the wedding is either before or after the baby is born and I plan to make it before."

"Why?"

"Why what wolfie?"

"Why is this happening to me? Now?"

"Destiny..." Jacob rolled his eyes. "The family will be here in two. I'm giving you an hour."

"What?"

"Ciao!" Alice walked - no skipped - out the bathroom as Edward walked in.

"Love?" Jacob walked out the bathroom slowly. He really wasn't sure how he was going to do this. Lay it to Edward gently, or do a rip-off-the-bandage thing. Jacob sighed.

"I'm pregnant..." He opted. Rip-off-the-bandage was the easiest for him. He had no chance of chickening out... Unless he started laughing and saying 'just kidding man, you should've seen your face'... which he wouldn't do coz of Alice. "Three months now... Alice got the this test thingy that tells how far along a person is." Edward looked at Jacob for a good while in shock. Then slowly, he smiled.

"Honestly? Really? Truely?" Jacob nodded. Edward rushed to his mate. "Three months?" Jacob nodded again. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yep... Apparantly so." Edward kissed Jacob gently.

"We're going to be dads! We're going to be fathers Jacob. We're... I can't believe it! We're going to have a child."

"Apparantly."

"Have you been to Carlisle?"

"No... Just found out like ten minutes before you guys got back." Edward kissed Jacob once more.

"Come on then, let's go see our baby." Jacob smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, sure."

"Oh, and Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Jacob's smile grew.

"I love you too."

**TBC**

Yeah... I know it's slab-dash put it on. I'm sorry for that *blushes* But I hope it wasn't so bad that half of you are bashing your heads against the wall wondering 'WTF did I just read'... It happens, I know...

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	15. Stalker Edward Rises Again

**A/N:** Hi! Remember this story? I do. I know I haven't updated this baby in a while, but I ran out of ideas *Shame* so if you have any please share. I kinda know where I'm headed now *YaY* so yeah that's good. I'm sorry for making you wait for an update because of my damn brain *sad_face* but I'm back to writing this story. It'll be slow on updates, but there will be updates no less :)), so have hope *LoL*.

**Shout_Outs:** Thank you to everyone that has reviewed thus far, your reviews are greatly appreciated and I enjoy reading every one of them – yes, I do read them over and over and over again, sue me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, amen!

**Is My Love Not Enough: Stalker Edward Rises Again**

The next few days after Jacob found out he was pregnant were surreal. Most everyone didn't believe that he was pregnant until Alice confirmed it. She'd also told them about the vision she'd gotten, thought she didn't tell anyone the gender of the child or the child's name, all they knew was that it was going to be healthy which was pretty much all that mattered.

Edward had been watching Jacob like a hawk since Jacob had told him about the pregnancy, making sure the Wolf was comfortable and that he was okay. At first it was sweet and kind of funny, but after a while it got annoying and Jacob just wanted to punch the Vampire and tell him to shove off because he was annoying him. He loved that the Vampire was being protective, but it was getting annoying and a little creepy.

At some point Jacob had snapped and told the Vampire to go away and Edward had for a whole ten minutes before sneaking about pretending as though he wasn't really looking after Jacob but the Wolf wasn't fooled one bit and eventually he sighed and allowed the Vampire to be around him which Edward accepted with a satisfied smile.

Now their biggest issue was the wedding. Obviously Alice wanted it to be fancy and elaborate while Jacob and Edward wanted something small with family and close friends. Alice argued that there was no use in them making a small wedding since people would find out they were getting married and would want to come.

"I _Saw_ the wedding," the small Vampire argued. It wasn't the first time she was using that argument and she knew that soon she'd win the argument. "I know that the place will be filled with almost all of Forks and La Push. For La Push it's mostly because they know Jacob and Billy but with Forks it'll mostly be because they want to see Edward marrying another man and Bella actually being there without wanting to kill Edward or Jacob."

"Why would I want to kill them?" Bella asked. She was sitting beside Jacob on the couch, her feet on his lap with Edward on the other side of Jacob holding the Wolf's hand and drawing small circles on the Wolf's hand with his thumb.

"You are so oblivious!" Rosalie said with a tsk.

"Why? Oh… because of Jacob and Edward getting together and our wedding being cancelled. Oh but I really don't mind, I'm happy with the fact that it's Jacob that'll marry Edward and not some stranger who might only be with him for his money or something." Everyone looked at the girl with admiration mixed with confusion and another unable emotion. "What?"

"I honestly look up to you," Alice said. "I really do." Bella shrugged a slight blush on her face.

"It's how it is."

"So anyway, back to the wedding plans!" Jacob groaned in displeasure making Bella and Rosalie laugh.

"I think that's enough of wedding plans for the day Alice," Edward said gently having noted the Wolf yawning a few times. "You'll wear my Wolf down."

"Whatever. He can rest but I'll need you to answer a few questions regarding colours and flowers." Edward nodded as he got up and pulled Jacob up with him.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked tiredly as he was led up the stairs.

"I'm taking you upstairs to sleep," Edward replied, pushing Jacob into their room and pulling the covers off the bed and pushing Jacob onto it.

"Why?"

"You're tired love, you need to rest."

"I'm not tired," Jacob mumbled even though he shifted about getting himself comfortable on the bed. Edward pulled the covers over the Wolf and knelt on the floor beside the bed, taking Jacob's hand and placing another on the Wolf's forehead, caressing the forehead with his thumb. Jacob smiled, his eyes half open.

"Yes you are. That morning sickness was quiet bad today, it's a wonder you did go straight back to bed."

"I got tired of sleeping."

"But you hadn't had enough."

"That's not it. I was fine. It's the baby that's got me so tired all the time."

"Of course love, whatever you say." Jacob let out a sigh as he shut his eyes completely.

"I love you Edward."

"I know sweetheart, I love you too." A few moments passed before Jacob was fast asleep. Edward smiled, kissing his Wolf's head before leaving the room quietly.

ooooo

Jacob had been sleeping peacefully when he'd been woken by his stomach doing some funny dance that caused him to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom where he expelled the rest of the little breakfast he'd eaten in the morning. Edward was by the Wolf's side in record time, holding the Wolf's hair with one hand and rubbing gentle circles on the Wolf's back with the other.

"Are you alright my love?" Edward asked gently. Jacob groaned, laying his head against Edward's chest as he breathed slowly trying to move past the nausea.

"I feel like shit," Jacob mumbled. Edward sighed placing a cool hand on Jacob's burning forehead. The Wolf sighed as he shut his eyes.

"We should get you back into bed."

"No."

"Jake-."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again soon. Might as well just stay here and wait for it to come." Edward nodded then leaned back on the bathtub and settled Jacob comfortably between his legs. "Ed?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Sing me something." Edward grinned as he quickly thought of a song and started to sing it gently to the Wolf who let out another sigh and shut his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

ooooo

When Jacob next woke up he found himself in bed his body pulled close to Edward's, their limbs tangled together with the sheets. Jacob couldn't help but smile as he cuddled closer to the Vampire. Edward hummed in appreciation as Jacob moved closer and he wrapped his arms tighter around Jacob's body.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked gently against Jacob's hair.

"Better," Jacob replied, looking up at Edward who was smiling at him lovingly. Jacob smiled back but then looked down with a blush. "I need to go brush my teeth. My breath probably smells bad, what with me puking and all."

"I don't mind." Jacob shook his head and untangled himself from Edward.

"I do," he said. The words made Edward smile wider and Jacob only rolled his eyes and he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was sure his breath was minty fresh he went back to the room and hopped into bed where Edward was still waiting for him.

"Better?" the Vampire asked.

"Much better," Jacob replied.

"I really didn't mind though."

"I did." Jacob's stomach growled loudly and the pair looked down at it in surprise but then started laughing. "Anyway," Jacob said. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

"AM?"

"PM."

"I was out for almost seven hours."

"Yes."

"And what did you do?"

"Stayed here with you." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Edward-."

"I know what you're going to say Jacob, but I want to know you're protected at all times."

"The others _can_ look after me Edward, and I'm not impaired, I can look after myself."

"I know. But I just… I want to make sure that you're alright at all times. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"Nothing will happen to us, I promise." Edward sighed but nodded.

"Alright, okay. I believe you."

"Good." Jacob kissed Edward gently then got out of bed and headed downstairs to find something to eat. He knew Edward was following though the Vampire stayed in the living room while Jacob was in the kitchen making sandwiches. The Wolf sat at the counter and ravished his sandwiches, washing them down with a mixture of different juices that he'd mixed in a large glass. When his lunch-a din was and the dishes were washed, he went into the living room where the Cullen's were sitting watching TV.

Jacob sat beside Edward and before long his was curled up on the couch with his head on the Vampire's lap and fast asleep while Edward ran his fingers through the Wolf's hair gently.

"Poor thing is always so worn out," Esmé said, smiling motherly at the sleeping boy.

"Have you seen anything else Alice?" Edward asked.

"He'll be fine, so will the baby," Alice confirmed. "They'll both be okay. It's just his body changing to accommodate the baby. You know how they say sleeping make helps with the growing process and all that… Yeah well same thing applies with Jacob and his baby. He needs to sleep more so he and the baby can grow and adjust." Edward nodded, looking down at his Wolf. "If anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you."

"You really need to stop being so clingy though. Five months from now he'll blow up on you and it won't be pretty. He'll refuse to talk to you for a whole week." Edward flinched, imagining a furious Jacob.

"Thank you for the warning."

"No problem. Just be there for the Wolf but don't be on his back about everything. I know for a fact he will be a bit clumsy and it will annoy you, but just breath, count to ten then calmly tell him why he can't do half the things he'll do."

"He'll do a lot of things?" Esmé asked.

"Yes. But he will react in one of two ways depend on Edward's reaction. If Edward explodes, Jacob will too, but if he's calm Jacob will nod and it won't happen again. And trying to warn him about it won't help either." They all turned to look at Edward who sighed and nodded.

"I promise to try and keep my cool," Edward said.

"Swear it."

"I swear it."

"Good." Edward got up then. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"He's fine Edward, he's just sleeping. Nothing will happen to him while he's sleeping. And we're all here, we can hear if anything happens and I'll See." Edward sighed and slowly sat back down. "So anyway, seeing as you're not currently occupied, let's continue with the wedding plans!" Edward groaned but sat through his sister's excited chatter about colours schemes and themes only wishing he could escaping with sleeping.

**TBC**

So yeah… I'm really sorry it's so short after such a long wait. And I'm also sorry it's so dry after I made you wait so long for an update. I'm slowly re-acquaintance-ing myself with this story. It'll slowly start to pick up again as I continue to write :)).

**Anywhoo…**

**(",) MwahzZ**


End file.
